Anchors and Reasons
by jaghpanther
Summary: Nick used to not have to struggle with himself. Used to have a family. Used to have a lot of things. Six weeks after graduating the academy, Nick is in the midst of wrestling with himself again. Old friends come to share the pain, an old enemy seeks revenge and Judy is trying to figure out why? M for later chapters. Don't know yet how far.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Start

**A/N - 12 MAR 17 In my haste to get this story going, I neglected to review them beyond a cursory glance and forgot the usual disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia and misspelt some character names. Past that some minor editing of the chapters posted, and additional a/n on Chap 6.**

 **Chap 1 Bad Start**

 **Monday**

Nick sighed. It was the third night where the dreams awoke him. The third night where he found himself laying flat on his back. Nick hated laying on his back almost as much having his sleep interrupted.

"Fuck my life," he muttered.

Bad knees, elbows, and hell all the rest of his joints made him hate sleeping on his back. It would be minutes to warm up enough to move. Woe betide him if he tried to speed up the process. That's why he slept on his side. Curled around just enough to slightly flex his joints before sleep took him.

With a grunt, he slowly closed his paws, hearing and feeling the knuckles pop, "So far, so good."

He bent his forelimbs and winced when his elbows grated and then finally popped. Next was raising them over his head. With a silent snarl he managed to get them there. Now was the test. It would determine how his day would start. Holding his breath he quickly sat up and swung hind limbs down off of the bed. The movement was accompanied by faint whimpers and watery eyes.

"Bad start then."

Nick slowly made his way to the bathroom, turning the shower to hot. It would take a moment for the water to heat, so coffee was made. As he moved around the apartment, the hunched over shuffle slowly changed to a confident saunter. The last of the aches and pains banished by coffee, two painkillers and a hot shower.

Donning his pressed uniform, he happened to catch the digital clock by the bed, "Shit on a stick. Fucking 3:24 in the fucking morning."

Two hours before the alarm. Three hours before he had to be at the precinct. He contemplated laying back down, "Fuck it."

Nick soon found himself walking down the sidewalk. It would take close to an hour to get to the precinct, but he had time. Paws jammed into pockets against the morning chill, his thoughts wandered to his dreams. He shook his head trying to think about something else, anything else. The dreams were a constant. Ebbing and flowing but never going away. This time of year, they always intensified. They were so real. The smells, conversations and the mammals within. Of course they really weren't dreams.

"Father grant me courage to face the day. Mother grant me patience for what the day brings," it was meant to come out as a declaration, but ended up as a small if reverent whisper.

Catching himself before running into the precinct's glass doors, he watched his reflection mutter, "Miranda."

"Hey, Slick! Your early. Who's Miranda?"

Nick took a small breath and a sly smile curled his muzzle before turning to the grey rabbit standing behind him.

"Hey, Fluff. Eager to start the day?"

"Yep, and you're blocking the door."

Nick smirked as he stepped aside opening the door, "Your castle awaits. The large one who stands guard is once again distracted."

Judy giggled and rolled her eyes as she stepped past. The giggle turned into a chuckle once she saw the Clawhauser performing his patented happy food dance.

"Ben!," Judy shouted as she hopped onto the reception desk.

Ben startled and dropped his spoon into a bowl of Growl Flakes, splashing milk onto his tie, "Judy! What did I tell you about interrupting second breakfast?"

"Ah, Ben. You know I'm your favorite."

Ben tried and failed to scowl at Judy. Turning his head he caught sight of Nick.

"Ben, mornin'. No time to chat. Need more coffee. Bad start," Nick waved as he wandered over to the break room.

Ben watched him confused. Turning back to Judy, "Bad start?"

"No idea. He's been a little off since last Monday and won't tell me why."

"Is that so? Hmmm. Come to think of it, he said something about a Miranda when he came in Saturday. Do you know who Miranda is?"

"No, but he did say that name before we walked in."

"No, no, no! Nick can't be seeing anyone right now. Heather would be crushed! Not to mention my favorite bunny!"

"Ben, what are you talking about? We aren't, I mean why would Heather be crushed?"

"Ummm..they have a date this Friday."

Judy stared at Ben opened mouthed.

"Judy? Hello?"

"Right, right. A date with Heather Fangmeyer this Friday," Judy's ears slowly wilted.

"Yes! It was weird how it came up. We were just talking, then the subject turned to interspecies relationships. I mean wow did Nick have a list going. Heather said something about him not being able to handle a tiger."

Judy nodded, "Which Nick took as a challenge."

"And he said why not see if he could make her purr. Heather said Friday after shift. Then Nick said he would meet her at my desk. Half the day shift had gathered around by that time and witnessed the whole thing."

Judy had lapsed into silence as Ben wiped the milk from his tie, distracted enough to miss what he had been saying. _He has a date? He's only been here six weeks, how can he already have a date? I mean sure he is older and charming and rather hot in a foxy sort of way. No he was just hot. Wait, since when did I think Nick was hot?_


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesdays Gone with the Wind

**A/N - 12 MAR 17 In my haste to get this story going, I neglected to review them beyond a cursory glance and forgot the usual disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia and misspelt some character names. Past that some minor editing of the chapters posted, and additional a/n on Chap 6.**

 **Chap 2 Tuesdays Gone with the Wind**

 **Tuesday**

Judy had been meaning to ask Nick about Heather and the mysterious Miranda since yesterday. Fate seemed to conspire against her though. The mad cap purse snatcher chase, resulting in a multi-car pile up, an overturned food cart full of morphine ampules and a knife wielding drug pusher had put paid to Monday. Now it was the Chief calling Nick down to the Meadowlands to work some contacts alongside narcotics, and that left her at the precinct filling out reports about Monday. Much to her disgust, Nick had somehow already turned in his reports and the Chief had her writing witness statements on top of the regular reports. _How in the name of strawberry fields did he finish them? The pile up took me four hours to write up along with the prop damage reports!_

Admitting defeat for the moment, she dragged her paws down to see everyone's favorite cheetah, "Ben, I need a distraction."

"Missing Nick that much, eh Judy?" Ben looked down at her, paws on cheeks, elbows resting on the reception desk, grinning ear to ear.

"Of course not. No snarky comments, no off-color jokes makes for a very quiet office. Not to mention six hours of reports!" she practically shouted the last part.

"Awww, you're adorable!"

"Ben," It came out as a growl.

"Ok, ok, bunny," Ben tried to placate Judy.

"On top of it all, Nick had his all turned in before shift start. How did he do that, when I still haven't finished after SIX HOURS OF TYPING AND WRITING AND CALLING WITNESSES FOR STATEMENTS!" she had a full head of steam going.

"Oh, about that, he was already here when I came in."

"That can't be right. We didn't leave the precinct until after 22:00."

"Well, Tucker said he was here around 03:00. If you ask me, that's not good."

"Who's Tucker?"

"One of the third shift dispatchers."

"I wonder what's going on with him? I keep asking, but I can't get a straight answer."

"Who knows. It could be because it's near the end of mating season, but you should keep at him."

"Mating season? Could that be what's wrong?"

"Oh, Judy. You're lucky you don't have to deal with mating season. It can and has driven many to distraction."

"Sure am, judging by the loons we were picking up jaywalking and disturbing the peace. Anyway Ben, back to the flopping reports."

Trudging back to the shared office, Judy couldn't get Ben's comment on mating season off of her mind.

 _What's it like to have a whole season like that? Could it be anything like a bunny's heat cycle just turned up to max? Come to think of it, Nick seemed fine during the academy and during the first few weeks when he started here. He did look really tired these last two days. Maybe he broke up with someone? I really don't know much about Nick do I?_ _I'm gonna get him to tell me tomorrow._

Resolved, Judy turned back to the pile of papers on her desk. Glancing at the clock she groaned. An hour and half before shift end, if she wanted to get home on time for once.

 **Interim**

Nick stretched and tried to work kinks out of his legs. Working contacts in the Meadowlands had been exciting at first but seven hours of walking and talking took a toll. Wolford and Wolfbert, Nick snorted at the names, were happy to sit in the unmarked car and tail along. He shuddered at the thought of sitting in a car for seven hours. There was a time when he would sit or lay down in a hide for days waiting for a go no go call, but no more.

Today had been satisfying though. An old friend had pointed him to a "pain clinic" that happened to have a hundred missing morphine ampules. Narcotics was ecstatic, as the clinic proved to be a treasure trove of information. This resulted in the arrest of one doctor and two "nurses", not to mention shutting down an opiate supplier. They were still combing through records and there had been a few whistles at the patients list. There would be a few movers and shakers who would need to get into rehab if they wanted to protect their public image.

"Nick, want a lift back to the precinct or you gonna find your own way?" Wolford asked.

"I'll take the lift. Don't wanna leave my baby in the parking lot."

"Which one? That sweet Lynx SC 300 or Hopps?" Wolfbert winked at him.

"Har, har. Now drive on my good mammal. A snifter of rye calls to me."

"Beer not good enough for you Wilde?"

"Hey, I like beer. But nothing beats the hard stuff to get the buzz going after jabberjocking the whole damn day."

"Or you can join us at Speeds' for an ale."

"I would love to, but I have to tuck in a rabbit who has been blowing up my phone about reports."

"Told you it was Hopps."

Nick rolled his eyes at the wolves. It had become something of a tradition of driving Judy home, or to be honest, he became her mandatory taxi once she found out he had a car. Not that he minded, it just added fifteen minutes to his commute. It allowed them to catch up on their day when they weren't patrolling together.

The ride was spent with Nick humming a tune while the wolves argued there definitions of beauty. Tanya Karstula, a Lupes Lupes, for Wolford and Katy Walksfar, a Lupes Occidentalis for Wolfbert. The argument died down and both looked expectantly at Nick.

"What?"

"So which one?"

"Oh. Would you agree that they are both fine specimens of wolf?"

Nods all around.

"Then Tanya. That accent does it for me."

The wolves looked at each other, then back to Nick.

"You've talked to Tanya?" Wolford asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, she found me charming, but she did say that she wished some of the wolves in the precinct would grow a spine."

The wolves looked at each other again, then scrambled to get out of the car. Nick chuckled as he closed the car door, "Poor Katy, defeated by an exotic accent."

The wolves looked back at him, "Laugh it up Wilde. That tune, throwing your sword into the heather and taking a barbarian bride is not exactly subtle," Wolfbert smirked.

"No. Maybe not the bride part, sitting in the Emperor's throne or the hundred marches, but throwing my sword into the heather will happen."

"You've got guts Wilde. At least it wasn't little yellow birdy."


	3. Chapter 3 Devious Ben

**A/N - 12 MAR 17 In my haste to get this story going, I neglected to review them beyond a cursory glance and forgot the usual disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia and misspelt some character names. Past that some minor editing of the chapters posted, and additional a/n on Chap 6.**

 **Chap 3 Devious Ben**

 **Wednesday**

Ben looked up from his phone as Nick walked in.

"Nick! How's foxy, you're early again."

"Ben. Need some coffee. Bad start," Nick waved at the portly cheetah as he headed for the break room.

Ben frowned at the fox then looked back at his phone. Reading through the feeds, he was about to start a short Ewetube video featuring an interview with Giselle when he heard the distinctive clicks of claws on tile. Nick was holding a steaming cup of black brew and had leaned against his desk.

Taking a large gulp, Nick sighed dramatically, "Nectar of the gods, Ben. Without this miracle bean the world would grind to a halt and I would forever be lost to the dream lands."

Ben grinned, "Gods? And you're like an hour and half early."

"Don't worry about it Ben. And well, I do have faith, just a little more morose than most."

Ben watched as Nick looked off to nothing at all, eyes unfocused.

 _Now, Ben. While he's distracted._

It was something Ben learned about the fox last Friday. When he was unfocused like this, he invariably would answer questions. Questions that would normally be evaded with sly smirks and witty remarks. Questions that had lead to Heather Fangmeyer agreeing to going on a date this coming Friday. Ben was an observant and devious cheetah.

"Well, what do you think of Gazelle? Do you think a gazelle and a cheetah could ever make it work?"

Nick started, green eyes focusing on Ben, then looking away again.

"Don't know. Haven't been with a gazelle, so can't give you any advice. But if the Tiger dancers are any indication, she has no fear of preds and actually might have a feline fetish."

"Ohhh realllly? What about you? I know you have a date with Heather. Never pegged you as a kitty chaser."

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday Ben?"

"We did, but Heather interrupted when you were ticking off your list."

"She did didn't she? Well, I've had relationships with some felines over the years. Nothing too serious. I just prefer females around my size. Vixens, ocelots, wolves, a couple of otters, a cloud leopard and even an artic hare."

 _There it is. He's been with prey before. And wow, what a list._

"An artic hare? What made her turn your head?"

"Things that males of her species would find attractive. Legs that went on forever, sensitive ears, and the most adorable poof of a tail."

 _Judy has all those._

"What about the others?"

"The same. Bushy tails, body shape and attitude for vixens. Eyes, markings and grabby tails for ocelots. Sleek fur and dexterous paws for otters and that leopard did for me what vixens do. Tail was bushier with shorter fur, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

"What made you agree with Heather's challenge? I mean she's a Tiger. Much larger than any of the felines you've been with."

"Gotta start somewhere to see if both of us will enjoy it. Plus most felines share the same erogenous zones, so she'll be surprised when I give her that message."

"O M Goodness," Ben squealed.

Nick's ears lowered as he grimaced at the squeal. Frowning at Ben, he shook his head.

"What was that for?"

"Heather will be in for a surprise?"

Nick looked taken aback. Then a smirk spread across his muzzle, "Why wouldn't she be? I don't think she's ever been with a fox much less Nick Wilde."

 _And he's back. Dang squeal. I forgot to ask about Judy Let's see if I can derail him._

"Ok. But of all the females you've been with, ever thought any of them would be mate material?"

Nick froze. Ben held his breath as he watched green eyes go vacant and then close.

"Foxes mate for life, Ben. We very rarely re-marry and almost never if our mate dies," he whispered.

 _Wait, what?! Was Nick mated before?! He lost his mate?! Oh, no what about Judy?!_

Ben perked up at the whimper. Nick had his forehead pressed against the side of the desk. In a flash, he was leaning over gathering the Fox into a hug.

"I'm sorry Nick! I didn't mean to pry," he half sobbed.

"It's ok Spots." But Ben didn't let go, "Spots! By the Allfather, can't breath…"

Ben immediately let him go ears folded with a contrite expression on his muzzle.

Nick reached up to pat the cheetah's arm, "Don't worry about it Spots. I know what you're doing."

"You do?"

"Living vicariously through me." Nick winked.

"Oh, hahaha."

 _Thank goodness, he doesn't remember. How am I supposed to break the news to Judy?_

Judy walked in just as Ben had asked about Heather's challenge. Her customary bright greeting had died on her lips and she darted behind a pillar. Ears straining to catch their conversation.

 _He's been with a hare?_

Judy's mind had gotten stuck on that thought ears laying against her back, but when she heard Ben ask about a mate it got back into gear. Ears high and directed at the two, but she couldn't hear anything until Ben sobbed his apology to Nick.

 _What was that about? Why's Ben crying? I know he's emotional. Did Nick say something bad? Why am I hiding?_

She almost giggled when Nick demanded his release from the cheetah's hug.

"Gotta hit the head and then a re-fill Spots. Talk to you later."

Judy watched as Nick sauntered away from Ben. When he turned around to grab some tissues, she darted back to the doors and pretended to just walk in.

"Hey, Ben! What's the matter?"

"Judy!," Ben jerked around patting a tissue to his eyes.

"Someone being mean to you Benji," she teased.

"No, no. Just, uh, um, had a very informative and trying conversation, with your foxy."

"Nick? He's not my fox and what did he say to make you cry?"

Judy hopped onto the desk and patted the one of Ben's chubby cheek.

"You can tell me Ben. I'll straighten out Nick."

Ben looked panicked for a moment but managed to rally, "Just talked about prior relationships and his date with Heather."

At the mention of Heather, Judy's ears wilted and fell against her back.

 _She is positively adorable! And so easy to read. It's a wonder that Nick hasn't caught on._

"Well, if it was just that, why are you crying?"

"Carrots leave Spots alone. He's already been devastated by my charm and wit. He doesn't need a dose of your bunny eyes," Nick smirked as he walked back from the break room.

Judy hopped down and gave Nick a hug then slugged him in the shoulder, "Nick, don't make my favorite cheetah cry."

Nick rubbed his shoulder and took a noisy sip of his coffee before walking towards the bull pen. Judy trailed behind him until he turned into the room. Darting back to the Ben, she stopped and just stared. Ben looked uncomfortable for a moment, before slumping, "Judy, I think I know…I can't tell you. Nick needs to tell you himself."

She looked at him before nodding and making her own way to the bull pen. Nick was already in their chair, and holding out a paw to her. Grabbing with both of hers' she hopped into the chair. Glancing at him, she whipping out her phone she browsed through a couple of texts from her siblings, then looked up when others began to shuffle in.

"Wolfie! Mornin,"

"Heya, Hopps. Mornin' foxy," Wolford waved as he made his way to the back of the room.

She turned her attention to Nick who just rolled his eyes and turned around to Wolford.

"Wolford, mornin'. You guys gathering at Wulftyme this weekend?"

"Yeah," Wolfbert squinted at Nick suspiciously.

"I need a drink."

Wolford rubbed a paw across his chin, "Wilde, this weekend isn't about drinking…"

"I know," Nick replied and flashed a pendant he pulled out of his vest pocket.

Wolford's eyes widened and his paw instinctively rubbed his chest. The other wolves had also taken interest in their conversation and had stopped what they were doing when they caught sight of the pendant. Conversations died away as others took note of their interest in Nick.

"Others will be joining too. They know the best songs," Nick said cryptically.

"A brother is always welcome," Wolford said surprise in his voice.

"Thank you Wolford. Though, I've already made reservations."

Turning around, Nick meet Judy's eyes. He smiled sincerely and she could feel her ears growing hot. The general rumble of conversation picked back up and soon the bull pen was full of noise.

 _What was that? Why am I blushing?!_

For Judy that smile was rarely seen and rarely directed at her. She was slightly jealous and oh so curious about what had made him smile at her after that exchange. Before she could ask, Bogo entered the room.

"Alright, alright. Shut your traps." Bogo paused momentarily and glared at Nick but was surprised that there was no quip or witty remark made at his expense.

After the brief pause he resumed, "Assignments…."

"And Wilde see me in my office before you head out. Hopps keep Calwhauser busy until we're done."

Judy looked at Nick arching an eyebrow. He shrugged and jumped down from their chair, "Come on Fluff. You have some quality Cheetah time while I have to endure ol' Buffalo Butt."


	4. Chapter 4 Abioye Bogo

**A/N - 12 MAR 17 In my haste to get this story going, I neglected to review them beyond a cursory glance and forgot the usual disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia and misspelt some character names. Past that some minor editing of the chapters posted, and additional a/n on Chap 6.**

 **Chap 4 Abioye Bogo**

 **Wednesday**

Abioye Bogo stared at a personnel jacket that confounded him. The familiar globe and fouled anchor imprinted on the front. It wasn't the emblem that confounded him, but the name printed at the top, one Wilde, Nicholas P.

Bogo looked up from the jacket searching the wall to his right, affectionately known as his "I love me" wall. Finding a picture, he smiled. It was him ten or so years ago, his last enlistment before getting out and joining ZPD. The Anamalia Marine Corps had started him down this road and he was very surprised that Wilde was prior service anything. The IA deep dive had just pulled this up as they were looking into Wilde's past activities. While it was clear what he had been up to the last four years and while he was a teen, there was a twelve year gap that couldn't be explained. The Mayor didn't see it as an issue and had ordered Wilde's acceptance into the academy, but IA still had to check.

The jacket shed some light on five of those years and a small blurb had caught one of the IA agent's eyes as his own jacket held the same blurb. "Reason for separation: Confidential" "Date of separation: N/A", numerous blacked out lines under "Deployments" "Accumulated hazard and/or combat time: 3yr 221dy" and even more blacked out lines under "Awards and Decorations".

He had sat down to lunch with Agent McDeerson who explained, "I have the same for my jacket when I got tapped for Alpha. This could explain why Wilde remained silent when we asked about his life during his twenties. Hell, the jacket alone took forever to get released once we were aware. Whatever he got selected for neither of us have the clearances to know and mine is higher than yours Abioye."

That in turn was followed by an unsolicited phone call from a Magnus Urson. "Chief Bogo, I trust Agent McDeerson shed some light on Wilde's missing decade?"

"Some, but more questions arose. A couple of which are who are you? How are you related to Wilde and know of McDeerson?"

After a deep chuckle, "A courier will be arriving within the hour. The vast majority will be redacted. Some of us are still alive, active or retired."

Before Bogo could respond the phone clicked as Urson hung up. He didn't know what to make of the very short conversation, but he was starting to understand the proficiency Wilde had exhibited during the academy and why a certain polar bear had been impressed.

Which was why he now found himself looking down at a smirking fox who was flipping through his own personnel jacket.

"Wow, they redacted all the good parts," snarked Nick.

Bogo gave a snort of irritation, "Officer Wilde. While I understand the confidential nature of those files, your time with the AMC is not confidential. Why did you not inform IA or myself that you were in the AMC? It would have made a lot of things easier."

Nick looked sheepish, "You know, I assumed IA already had it? I mean they just kept asking questions about what I did between the ages of 23 and 30."

Bogo pinched the bridge of his snout, "And that was after your service with the AMC."

"Yup."

"Alright. Help me fill in the picture. From some of the non-redacted dates and places, you've been all over the world and seemed to enjoy whatever it was you were doing. Why ZPD?"

Nick looked lost in thought for a moment and then started flipping through his jacket. Putting it on Bogo's desk, he tapped the page, "Read this first."

Bogo glared at the fox for a moment before scanning the page. He was ashamed to admit he had only skimmed through the jacket earlier. His eyes widened as he continued reading and jerked his head up to Nick.

"You know it's funny," Nick said before Bogo could give voice to his questions. "Funny that all the places we went and what we did is blacked out, unacknowledged save for a few who were there or those who ordered us there. Funny that how it all ended is not and so neatly laid out in typed print."

"Damn, Wilde. How did you pass the physicals?" Bogo chose the least prying question in his mind.

"With flying colors. Just made sure that they were in the afternoon after a warmup. Ursula understood when she found me in the rack joints locked right before roll call."

"Ursela?"

"Yeah. You know she was Spetz? She's got the same problems with her paws and wrists. So she understood, when it took me a moment to get up and popped every joint while doing so."

No Bogo had not known she had been Spetz. But wasn't really surprised. She had been at the Academy when he had joined and had kicked his tail more than once and no one dared ask the polar bear about retirement. Making a mental note to call up Ursela he reached down and opened a drawer, hesitated for a bit before pulling out a silver chain and placing it on the desk. The pendant was a stylized lioness' head with golden stones for eyes.

"I heard you were going to Wulftyme this weekend," Bogo snorted as Nick's eyes widened then narrowed. "Her name was Francisca Luff. Which later became Francisca Bogo. We met while in the Corps. Got married, I retired after twenty and joined the ZPD. She died in a car accident while I was at the Academy. Haven't gotten remarried since."

Nick, pulled out the chain in his vest pocket. Bogo couldn't help a sharp intake of breath, as the chain held several pendants, a wolf, tiger, horse and three foxes. Nick carefully arranged them on the desk.

Touching the stylized wolf head with amber eyes, "Anna Florince. But we knew her as Harder, and did she ever earn that team name. She was even more outgoing and sly than I am. Plus she made the pendants for all of us."

Nick paused, as he moved his paw to a cerulean eyed fox with two smaller foxes pinned to each side with eyes of emeralds. Gathering a breath, "We were on an op, and it was something stupid. Harder fell from a wall. No one pushed her, she wasn't shot, just slipped. Bad break to an arm. We still completed the op. There we were shooting the shit just outside the Med tents. Then the world went white and then nothing."

Nick looked up at Bogo," You know what I'm talking about? That flash of light, letting you know that you had fucked up, or the enemy had been better, or arty was dropping in the wrong place. That flash you see before the heat and overpressure slaps you down." He looked down again as Bogo nodded.

"I saw that. We all saw it. Out of the corner of our eyes. A thousand different scenarios came into my mind. Fall flat on my face and hope I was far enough away, yell at the others to grab our smaller members to keep them from flying away…but no time. Couldn't even open my muzzle. I woke up three weeks later at Baahthesda. Half the team gone."

Nick paused again, slumping back into the chair. "And then we were medically retired. I lost an anchor and a reason that day. I had lost my newest anchor and reasons before that. Everyone needs an anchor and a reason to hold on. I didn't. Drifted back to Zootopia, some the old team lived here. Got connected to the Families. I liked their loyalty to one another. Mr. Big promised me that I would not be asked nor expected to take lives, so why not? I found an anchor in the work I was doing and a reason in their loyalty. But loyalty only happens if everyone shares in it. I trusted the wrong mammal, and Mr. Big needed to make an example to save face and honor. And I drifted again finally falling in with Finnick. Found an anchor and a reason in the scams we pulled. Then along came a bunny."

Closing his eyes Nick took a breath, "All that is a long winded way to say, I had found new purpose in the ZPD and the reason is a bunny."

Nodding, Bogo took a moment for himself before pointing to the pendants, "Thank you Officer Wilde for clearing up an otherwise blank space. What about the rest?"

"You know how this works Chief. A story for a story."

"Then the foxes, family?"

Nick frowned, "Yes."

Bogo grunted, "We did find that you had filed tax returns during your ACM days and whatever group you were with. Your legit bank accounts say you don't need to work anymore provided you live somewhat modestly and you own a dozen acres out by Pennington Field. For them?" he pointing again to the pendants.

"Yes." Nick repeated.

"Good enough."

Bogo, grasped his chain and pendant dangling at eye level, "We never forget."

Nick leaned forward grabbing his own, "We never forget."


	5. Chapter 5 Ben and Judy

**A/N - 12 MAR 17 In my haste to get this story going, I neglected to review them beyond a cursory glance and forgot the usual disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia and misspelt some character names. Past that some minor editing of the chapters posted, and additional a/n on Chap 6.**

 **Chap 5 Ben and Judy's Excellent Gossip Soured by Fact**

 **Wednesday**

Judy tarried by Bogo's office door for a moment. She could hear the occasional rumble from the buffalo but couldn't make out words. Slightly relieved that Nick wasn't being yelled at, she headed downstairs to help out Ben.

She sighed when she saw Ben was happily tapping away on his phone with one paw and spooning cereal into his muzzle with the other, "Benji! Guess who gets to work with you while Chief talks to Nick?"

"Umm, you do?" Ben squeaked and raised his paws to his cheeks.

She simple laughed and hopped up to the top of the reception desk before sitting in the chair next to Ben. After some adjustment, she got the chair high enough to where her head cleared the top of the table. Which was just in time to see Heather walking up to the desk, "Hey guys. Judy, did Nick get in trouble?"

"No. Chief wanted to talk to him about something. We're supposed to take off on patrol once they're done."

"That's good then. That fox, only here for a month and half the precinct is in on the jokes and pranks," Heather gave a soft laugh.

"He's the life of the party apparently," Ben began, "Heard McHorn complain that his brother spent more time drinking with Nick on his leave than talking to his family. I hung out with them a couple of times and boy did he have stories! Did you guys know he was prior AMC?"

"What really?!" Heather scoffed while Judy just stared blankly at Ben.

"We even went over to Nick's place for some poker, and kept getting side tracked asking about his photo wall."

"Wait. You've been to Nick's place?" Judy had finally come around.

"It was gorgeous. From the stories you were telling me, I thought he would have lived in a run down tenement."

"How come I wasn't invited? I've never been to his place." Judy mumbled.

The felines looked at her curiously, "You've been partners for a month and you've never went over to his place?"

"No? He's been over to mine a couple of times to hang-out and watch movies, but he hasn't even offered to host a movie night," Judy said dejectedly.

"Oh, Carrots, all you had to do was ask. I would have shown you this fox's den," Nick smirked as he waggled his eyebrow.

"All right then, movie night your place, Sunday," Judy managed to squeak overcoming her surprise.

Nick just winked at her, "Sorry Fluff, got company comin' in this weekend, but you are more than welcome to stop by." Turning his attention to Heather, "And you will be in my paws this Friday."

"Ha, you wish Wilde."

"Uh, oh. Somebody doubts my magic paws, and I think a sample is in order."

Ben leaned back as he watched Nick reach up and ran one paw down Heather's flank. She started but then relaxed.

"Yeah, that's not doing anything for me."

"No, but that was just a distraction."

Nick had reached his other paw around, and suddenly dug his knuckles into her back just above her tail. A low moan, followed by a purr escaped her before she clapped both her paws over muzzle. Nick's smirk grew wider as his paws dropped way, "Just a taste Domino. You ready Carrots?"

Judy nodded her head woodenly and hopped down following Nick to the garage. Heather had ended up leaning against Ben's desk, face red in a furious blush.

"You alright there Heather or should I call you Domino too?"

"What did he do Ben? That was amazing and mortifying."

"I think he was telling the truth about knowing where to press when it comes to felines." He giggled.

 **Postea**

Nick watched as Judy's ears alternated between raising and lowering and decided to let her stew for a moment before giving in and trying to get whatever was bothering her out. He enjoyed her reactions and the faces she made whenever he got her flustered. But he wasn't cruel enough to let this cute bunny dangle for more than a minute or two.

"Carrots? I think I'm going to change your name to flappy bird." He reached out and ran a finger pad along the edge of an ear.

Judy shuddered and batted his paw away as her ears heated up. Nick was smirking. She could feel it.

"Nick?"

"Hmmm?"

"I realized something today."

"Oh, that I'm awesome?"

"No, you egotistical twit," she laughed. "You're my best friend and I barely know anything about you. I know about the hustling, some about your kithood and a story or two when you worked with Mr. Big."

She glanced at him and had to look away from Nick's intense stare.

"I mean, you know so much about me and my life. Not that there was very much going on in Bunnyburrow. And I don't know as much about you. Like how you were in the AMC? Or why I've never been to your place?"

Nick kept his smirk in place as his mind went into overdrive.

 _Ah. That's what's bothering her. Granted I never really did talk about anything like that with her. She doesn't have the frame of reference. Too, naïve? Though being in ZPD is wearing that away. Innocent? She still is. No need to have that stripped from her or know that I was the one who did. Can't really tell her I've killed. I've killed more mammals than all the reported homicides in greater Zootopia last year. So a simple truth with some deflection it is._

"I joined the AMC when I was 17. I haven't spoken to you about this cause, you don't have the experience to understand most of what I would normally talk about. Finnick was in the Territorial Army and got posted to some of the same places, so I talk to him. McHorn's brother, Randall, is another he is still on active duty. Some others that I sit down with and we drink and talk."

"I don't have the experience?!" Judy hissed. She quickly pulled the cruiser into a parking lot and rounded on Nick, only to find he had leaned towards her. Muzzles only inches apart. Her eyes widened in surprise, but noticed that Nick wasn't smirking or smiling and his eyes bored into her.

"No you do not. Of all the things you have seen in your short career in ZPD, of all the horror stories you have been told by veteran officers, have you actually run across anything that would turn your stomach? Anything that would make you shoot first and not bother asking questions? Anything that would possesses you to protect a unit mate no matter the consequences? Other than Bellweather's plot in which no one was killed, what have you seen?"

She stared transfixed as Nick leaned back into his chair. Green eyes never wavering from her.

"That is not to say, I have not told you or others stories from that time. Most of it you brushed off as well a story, not based on real life events."

Judy blinked and managed to find her voice, "Which stories?"

"Like how Flash got into the DMV. Or why Finnick loves his van and only rarely stays at my place. Or why I always have music going, or talking anything to fill the silence."

"Wait, wait, wait," Judy held up a paw. "That one, the silence thing. You really spent a year in physical therapy?"

Nick simple placed his paw into hers, "Feel."

Slightly confused, Judy wrapped her paws around his. She had held onto it before, usually to drag him somewhere, but hadn't really looked at it, let alone felt it. The ridges and depressions were easily felt as she ran her padless digits across his. The missing patches of fur were very small but evenly spaced. Lavender eyes started watering, as she felt the scars and seams in his flesh.

"You bunnies, so emotional," laughed Nick. He cupped her cheeks and gave her a small squeeze. "None of that now Carrots. You're too cute to make that face."

With a hiccupping laugh and a half hearted punch to his shoulder, Judy leaned back into her chair, slightly regretting the lost of contact as Nick pulled his paws away. They sat in silence for a moment. Nick held his breath as Judy looked back at him.

 _Please Judy. Do not ask me how I got the scars or what we did when we left the hospital._

"Does this have anything to do with going to Wulftyme?"

Such a simple question and not one he had expected. Releasing his breath in relief, "Yes. But the answer is involved. If you want even a portion of the story, we need to get back on patrol."

Judy jerked at his mention of patrol. Looking guiltily at the clock on the dash, she was surprised that almost 30 minutes had passed. The rest of the patrol was filled with their usual banter and Nick's whines about how boring it all was. A fire had been lit in Judy and she needed answers.


	6. Chapter 6 Roasted Carrots

**A/N 12 MAR 17 – New chapter, plus some light editing (Finnec → Finnick also thought about Giselle rather than Gazelle but oh well) and proper breaks. Story will start trending to darker ends soon. Oh and certain words will bare meaning in a loose sequel I've been contemplating. Still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Pandamaster97720 – yas! New chap.**

 **Chap 6 Roasted Carrot with a side of Ben**

 **Wednesday**

"Filling out reports to say nothing happened and then filling out reports to affirm our reports. This is madness." Nick groused. On the bright side he was almost done.

Judy rolled her eyes, "Quit complaining. I still haven't figured out how you manage to keep that desk tidy and report free."

"They're standard forms, Fluff. Standard forms have templates. Templates are built from software. Find said software, have prepared responses for nothing happened and the reports write themselves."

Judy looked up, "Hang on. You know the software these reports were written on?"

Nick smirked and turned his computer monitor to her, "KangSoft '98. Bought the newest version, scanned and uploaded every form I've come across and viola."

Nick turned the monitor back to himself and printed his reports. Judy sat in stunned silence.

"Nick, you devilishly clever fox. Could you…"

"Ha, not on your life Fluff. This took me the better part of a week to figure out and implement. But you can check your inbox. You'll need to start writing up standard responses, so our reports don't look the same."

Her ears fell back in irritation, but she did check her e-mail. A couple of dozen template forms and a link to KangSoft's latest and hopefully greatest. Copying the templates to her desktop, she went back to her reports.

"All done," Nick stretched and collected his reports from the printer.

"Nick, before you go, do you have any plans tonight," Judy looked over at him.

"No, light night tonight. Just dinner and some shows."

"Great, cause we haven't finished our talk from the patrol."

"Sure, Carrots. Your place or mine?"

Judy blushed as Nick waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know what, your place and you pay for dinner," Judy decided just to roll with it.

"My, my Carrots. A little forward today hmmm?"

Judy could feel her ears turning red, "Nick, stop," she said as she pulled her ears down over her eyes.

"A little harmless flirting makes the world go round. Want me to pick you up or do you want to go straight to domus meus?"

"Straight there. We'll order food on the way," Judy had let go of her ears as they perked up in thought.

"Very assertive. I like it Fluff."

"Get out of here and turn in your reports. At this rate I'll never finish."

"Alright Cotton Tail. I'll leave you to regain your composure, but…"

Judy looked up when Nick trailed off and found him kneeling at eye level.

"I do enjoy a roasted Carrot." Nick lightly snapped his jaws shut and grinned as Judy's blush spread from her ears to her face. He stood up and sauntered out of their office. Leaving Judy holding her ears over her eyes once again.

 **Postea**

"Hey Ben. My reports to show that nothing happened and these reports to show that the other reports are true lest I fill in more reports as to why I forgot to fill in reports," Nick snarked as he dropped the papers on Ben's desk.

"There are days where I'm glad that I no longer walk a beat Nick. And seeing reports of reports not being filled out by me makes me glad." Ben grinned as he picked up the papers and put them in a folder.

"What do they even do with them? I mean nothing happened, so just filed under typical day?"

"Something like that. Records just scans them in with date and time and which officers filled them out."

"We could have just e-mailed all of this to Records rather than printing them out. What a waste."

"I know, but procedure is procedure until the time that becomes procedure."

Ben put the folder under his desk and looked down Nick. He in turn was absently scrolling through his phone occasionally stopping to read something.

 _Time for another push._

"So, Nick why you still here?"

"Hmmm?" Nick didn't even look up from his phone.

"Normally, you would be out that door after submitting your reports. Yet here you are. Waiting on someone?"

Nick waved a paw at Ben, still looking at his phone, "Yeah, waiting on Carrots. She had some things she wanted to ask about."

"Oh? Over dinner?"

"Yes. Just looking to order take-out and then retire over to my place."

"I thought that she wanted to scope out your place during a movie night was it?"

"I felt bad that I can't host one this weekend. So I gave her a choice."

"You guys do spend a lot of time together."

"Not that much. Aside from work, I've only seen Carrots a couple of times this last month or so."

"What about before going to the academy? Movie night must have started there right?"

"Yeah, she wasn't getting a lot of the quotes I was throwing at her. Which lead to me finding out she had not seen many movies I would consider classics. With her personality, she ran with movie night and we would watch them at the closet she calls an apartment."

"But never at your place? Why not?"

"Believe it or not, Carrots can be forceful, and movie night was one of those things she just decided upon to have at her place. Never even asked me if we could do one at my place."

"That says a lot. Judy must really trust you, to invite you over despite only knowing you for what a week?"

"I am a suave and handsome fox. The very image of chivalrous conduct with a hint of Wildness underneath it all," Nick winked at Ben.

 _And back again. Oh well, try again tomorrow._

"Speaking of "Wildness", Ben making air quotes with his paws, "Your weekend is looking super busy. Heather on Friday, Wulftyme Saturday and company coming over. Is this normal for you? How do you keep up?"

"Ah, Ben. It's the weekend. Gotta fill up all that free time, before getting back to writing reports about reports."

Judy soon came down and with cheerful wave they were out the door. Ben meanwhile was ruminating. Nick had laughed off how busy he was going to be this weekend, but Ben suspected he just didn't want to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise after Surprise

**A/N Still good to go. Still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Chap 7 Surprise after Surprise**

 **Wednesday**

Judy was slightly jealous of Nick. His cars specifically. How or why he owned a fully restored and modified Lynx SC300 or a Hoofing Discovery was always answered by an amused grin and "I bought them."

She suspected that Nick had never really needed to hustle. Especially when he filled out all the tax returns and paid the penalties without batting an eye. Sure it was only for about three years taxes, now that she knew what he had been doing after he achieved his majority. She had also heard from other officers that Nick didn't seem to mind picking up tabs or wandering down to the Quartermaster to have personal equipment approved.

Having looked through his academy transcripts on a whim, she found he had scored perfect marks except for one instance, in which only a single point had been removed. The reason for the demerit was tardiness. In the normal course of things, tardiness would have meant Nick failing that day and a failed day would have stopped him being in the top ten of his class. This had left her flabbergasted as he had outscored her in every category even with the demerit. She knew that Nick would not have any problems with the academic portion of the academy, but she had never expected that he would ace all the physical challenges.

Nick being in the AMC cleared up a lot for her. Paw to paw, breach and clearance, tactical drills, range scores, and being able to modify his kit could be explained by his prior experience. It also helped that he was the first fox in ZPD, so some of the equipment issues would have been looked into. She had gotten the same consideration when she made suggestions, but that was all she had done suggestions. Judy had never walked down to the armory with a list of equipment modifications or gone to Bogo with some recommended curriculum or policy changes. Nick had done all of these things and the most had been approved. He even went as far as getting her ballistic vest tailored and modified to fit better along with some class IIIA inserts that didn't weigh as much as the ZPD issue sapi plates.

Running a hand over the wood panel on the Lynx's door she turned to Nick, "Actually can we stop at my place first. I should have changed into civvies before leaving."

"Well, Carrots among my many talents, I also happen to be a mind reader and would you look at that. We're here at your broom closet," Nick smirked at her.

Surprised she looked out the window and noticed they were pulling into the parking lot by her apartment, "I'll be quick."

Running up the stairs and dashing into her small apartment, Judy finally stopped to take stock of her limited wardrobe. Finally settling on a simple blue t-shirt and khaki capris, she quickly changed and was back to the car.

 **Postea**

Judy's jaw dropped as they entered the lobby of Nick's apartment building. She had been surprised when they had pulled into an underground garage, but even more so once the elevator opened. Warmly lit by recessed lighting and sconces, the lobby was all dark wood and marble tile. The receptionist's desk was a massive affair with a scarred Alpaca sitting behind it.

"Guns, how was ZPD today?" the Alpaca asked.

Judy couldn't help but stare. The Alpaca was wearing a black eye patch over his left eye and most of the left ear was missing as well.

"Ponce. I told you just to call me Nick."

"Not happening boss mammal Guns," Ponce airily waved at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Ponce, this is Judith Hopps my partner at ZPD. Put her in the system for unrestricted access."

"Ohh the Missing Mammals and Bellweather Plot Hopps! So that means you were the unnamed fox in the first one?"

"Yes, and Ponce stay on task here."

"Unrestricted? Or dependent's unrestricted?"

"Dependent's."

"Aye, aye Guns. Oh and we had your door re-painted."

"Dependent's unrestricted?" Judy looked searchingly at Nick.

"It means you'll have access to the garage, building and my apartment. The other one gives you the same but access to all apartments."

As they walked away from Ponce, many, many questions now swirled in Judy's mind along with her ever deepening surprise.

A short elevator ride, which required a key, and a walk down a hall way later, Nick stopped in front of a door. The door had been marked with blue lettering with red borders, "Gunz".

"Damn it Ponce. Can't even spell right." Nick muttered.

Judy snickered as Nick rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Wow, Slick. You don't lock your door?"

"Nah, I know everyone here, and I am excellent company."

Judy followed him in and was surprised once again. A full kitchen to her left, sunken living room to her front, large arch windows to her right and a fire place framed by two of the windows.

"How can you afford this place Nick?" Judy whistled.

Nick looked at her with a smug grin, "I know everyone, which also includes the owners of this building."

Closing the door behind them, he moved into the kitchen. Pointing to the bar stools that lined a counter facing the living room he turned to her, "Have seat. Food should be here in about ten minutes or so. Want a drink?"

Judy hopped onto the stool, "Juice if you have any."

"Carrots," he sighed dramatically, "Why would I not have any juice? I also have plenty of other things stronger than juice."

"Carrot juice then."

Pulling glasses from a cabinet and a carafe from the refrigerator, Nick leaned against the counter as he poured her drink.

"You have carrot juice in a carafe?"

"I have guests and couch crashers all the time Fluff. So my frig is kinda communal."

Judy silently sipped her drink as Nick puttered around kitchen to fix his own, gawking at the apartment, which probably had closets bigger than her dinky room. She was too lost in thought to notice Nick had returned to the counter and was staring at her. She nearly jumped out of the chair when he set his drink on down with a small thud.

"Small questions for now Fluff. After dinner you can have the big ones."

Judy turned back to Nick and opened her muzzle, but no words came out.

Nick chuckled, "Ok then. How about you look around and gather your thoughts."

Judy nodded jerkily and hopped down. Nick watched her dart to the couches then the windows to the fire place and finally darting back and forth between two darkened hallways leading off from the living room.

"The one on your left leads to my bedroom, guest bedrooms and bathrooms. The one on the right goes to the game room, office and common bathroom."

"You have guest bedrooms?! As in plural?!"

Nick snorted, "Two with their own bathrooms."

"Nick, I think I'm in love. Let me move in with you!"

"No can do Carrots…mpfff."

Nick didn't understand how she had moved so quickly. Let alone standing on the counter, with her paws clamped on his muzzle. Grabbing her paws and peeling them away he snorted again, "If you would let me finish, Cotton Tail?"

Judy's eyes widened as her ears heated. Growing even redder when she realized that Nick was still holding her paws.

"I was serious in that a lot of mammals come and go from my place even though some of them live in this building. There is however two vacancies."

Judy's ears shot up and locked her eyes on Nick's own.

"Which we will look at tomorrow," Nick watched as those ears fell back again. "Because," ears up, "you were going to ask me questions after dinner?"

Sheepishly, Judy tugged her paws out of Nick's grasp and hopped off the counter. Just in time to be startled by a voice coming from an intercom she had not noticed by the door. Nick smoothly swept her up and deposited her back on the bar stool before she could recover from her stumble, as the voice sounded again "Guns, you decent?"

Lightly growling obscenities, Nick stalked to the intercom and held down the reply button, "Ponce, for the love of the AllFather, that was one time!"

"But that one time was an earful and played for an audience."

"How was I supposed to know the button was stuck and Marvin was throwing a get together."

"Guns, you know you were invited and Marvin always throws a get together when Jackie is in town. Though your reunion was far more energetic."

"Enough Ponce. Pay the delivery mammal and have Terp bring it up."

Ponce's reply was lost when Nick started chuckling. Judy however was not laughing. Stuck on a feeling she was beginning to realize was jealously and fear that she didn't know Nick all that well.


	8. Chapter 8 A Wall of Memory

**A/N Moar Cores! I mean more chapters incoming. Still getting used to the interface and still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Chap 8 A Wall of Memory**

 **Wednesday**

"Nick?"

Nick glanced at her as he slurped some noodles.

"For awhile, I thought you lived under that bridge," Judy said ears drooping.

Nick, put down his chop sticks, "Why?"

"Well, all those boxes and chairs and the fact that Fin knew where you would be."

"I can see that. But no, I never lived under that bridge. However, the land around it belongs to me."

"Really? But you have this amazing apartment. Why sun yourself under a bridge and not on the roof?"

"Carrots, every mammal has a place they go to just to get away. For awhile, it was that bridge. I found that place as a kit and decided it would be mine someday. When I had the money, I bought it up. That was ten or so years ago. Planned to build a house, but things got in the way."

They made small talk over dinner. Judy's sense of fear and dread was washed away by their light banter. This was the Nick she knew. After putting away the left-overs, she followed Nick into his game room. It reminded her more of an old time smoking parlor than a game room. Wood paneling on plaster walls. An arched window dominating the farthest wall, various framed movie posters on the left, large flat screen on the wall next to the entry, and two doors on the right wall. It was this wall that drew her in, as Nick turned up the lights so she could see better. Dragging a chair from a card table she hopped up to inspect the hundreds of photos taped, tacked or stickied around the doors.

Nick for his part settled into a small couch opposite his picture wall and watched as Judy's head bobbed this way and that. _I wonder which ones will catch her interest aside from the most obvious ones. It would be nice if she could skip the obvious ones_.

Judy quickly realized that there was an order to the chaos. Newer photos were towards the bottom right of the wall. There was Nick and her at the academy graduation, Nick with an upturned bowl of noodles on his head from when he had slipped during one of their lunches, several of him and Finnick. One stood out. Nick in a black three piece suit with narrow silver stripes, forest green tie, lit cigarette dangling out his mouth and hands in pockets. It was a straight on shot with him walking along a sidewalk she didn't recognize. Turning to Nick and pointing, "I didn't know you smoked."

Nick forced a neutral expression and looked at the photo, "I have off and on for years. That was me about a week or so before I left Mr. Big's employ."

Turning back to the wall she resumed scanning. There was one larger photo with Nick in the same suit standing behind and to the left of Mr. Big. Fru Fru standing to Big's right with a paw on his shoulder and Koslov, Big's polar bear consigliere, standing behind all three of them. Silently pointing to the photo and turning her head in inquiry.

"We had sat down to do some formal photos. Mr. Big gave me a copy of one. That was about three years ago."

The pattern repeated with Judy pointing to photos and Nick explaining when and why they were taken. Until Judy reached half way up the wall and just stopped. The first photo was of two arctic coated pine martens without a stitch of clothing standing on a russet furred back, the second was of a female wolf wearing camouflage paints, crossed ammo belts for a top, head held back in a howl, and the third made her stare in wonder. All of them were shirtless. There was the largest bear she had ever seen laying on his side, eyes closed with his head resting on his paws. Nick seated and leaning back against the bear, with one of the pine marten twins clutched to his chest. A familiar female wolf arms crossed over her chest, laying across Nick's legs with the other marten curled on her stomach. An ocelot nestled on top of the bear's flank. A tigress using the bear's neck as a pillow, arms up and draped over the its head. A horse laying on its side next to the bear with various mice heads and tails sticking out of his mane. A winter coated hare with distinctive black striping pointing at the mammals mid laugh. It was a touching scene, but for some reason Judy knew that it contained a lot of pain.

Pulling down the three pictures, she softly padded her way to Nick. Sitting down next to him, legs tucked underneath leaning against his arm, she placed the photos into his lap, "Tell me about them."

Looking down, she saw his grimace quickly replaced by a sad smile. Tugging out the photo with the "in the fur" martens, he pointed to one, "Flopsy" and then the other, "Mopsy".

Judy snorted, reared back and lightly punched his shoulder before leaning against it, "Be serious."

Nick glanced at her before looking down at the photo, "I am. That's not their real names of course. It was the tea..nicknames we gave them. Actual twins you know. The military is extremely speciest, in that they will ruthlessly exploit a mammal's natural talents. Anyone from the weasel family are trained extensively for infiltration. These two were very good."

"And how did they end up in the fur standing on your back?"

"We were back from an op, and I had tweaked my back. You have to understand that small squads like ours lived with one another, so communal showers and bunks were common. They knew I was hurting even after we had showered and dosing myself with pain killers. We were all tired and just walked back to our bunks in our birthday suits. Next thing I know, I'm flat on my stomach with them walking up and down my back. Bus thought it was hilarious and an excellent source of jokes and black mail."

"Who's Bus?"

Nick pulled out the group photo, and pointed to the sleeping horse, "This was Bus. He got that name because he loved the mice tech teams we sometimes took on our missions."

Pulling out the photo of the howling female wolf, "This was Harder. Do not ask how she got that name, it's not for sensitive bunny ears," Nick smiled as he heard Judy giggle. "Our tracker and all around smart ass. She had just fired-off about a thousand rounds on a 240 golf and was feeling excited, so she put on a show. You remember that trick you pulled with the wolves at Cliffside? Roller thought it would be funny and Harder was really mad once she stopped howling."

Before Judy could ask, he held up the group photo and pointed to the tigress. "This was Roller. Our breach and medium weapons specialist. If you thought Harder or the twins were exhibitionists, then you never met Roller."

Judy couldn't help but notice Nick had been using the past tense on the mammals he had been talking about and wrapped her arms around his and gave a squeeze.

Nick pointed to the bear, "Asshat or Mags. Our heavy weapons and close in tracking specialist. Largest bear species on Terra, Arctotherium angustidens, South Anamalia Short-Faced Bear. Don't let polar bears tell you they are. Once you remove the blubber, they're skinny things. For some reason, his family had migrated to Sverige, so instead of a Jose or Carlos he was named Magnus. Mags is only a few inches taller than Koslov, but much, much wider and no blubber. There are very few of his kind left and his family didn't take kindly to him having a Kodiak as a wife. But not much they could do when he was the largest and strongest of their kind."

Judy perked up at Nick using a present tense, "You still in touch with Mags?"

"Yeah, we talk now and then. Last I saw him was before heading off to the academy."

He pointed to the ocelot, "Peeper. Very obvious how he got that name. Even for a feline, he liked to stare. Our wheel and patch mammal. Scared the shit out of us a couple of times by sleeping up in the rafters and cross beams. Imagine waking up having to go to the head and seeing yellow eyes staring down at you. He lives out in Genua and visits once in awhile."

"The laughing hare. She's Jackie. Wasn't in our little squad but worked with us enough that she might as well have been."

"Is this the same Jackie that Ponce was talking about?" Judy said suppressing a jolt of jealously.

Nick grinned, "Yes. She transferred out of no such agency into the ABI. She breezes into town every few months to train the local agents."

"She's an ABI agent? Hmm… then she'll be coming back then?"

"Yes, they all will be this weekend."

"So they're the company that's coming over? I would like to meet them."

"Trust me Carrots, you or I won't have a choice," Nick snickered.


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams Indistinguishable

**A/N – Still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Chap 9 Dreams Indistinguishable from Memory**

 **Thursday**

They had spent hours going over the photos, neither realizing how much time had passed until Judy had fallen silent. Nick glanced down. _How did she end up on my lap?_

"Carrots? You need to wake up, gotta take you home."

Her response was a slight twitch of the nose and to burrow into Nick's chest. Sighing, he put the photos down on the floor and wrapped a forelimb around her. His other behind his head as he leaned back against the couch. Eyelids closing as he looked out at the city.

" _Bravo, x-ray 396. Oscar mike."_

" _Roger x-ray."_

….

" _Snake_ _5_ _, x-ray give me another run block to block. They're swarming."_

" _Roger x-ray. Be advised we're clocked out of everything but guns. Other Snakes are lifting now, but they'll be providing over watch on the relief convoy."_

…..

" _X-ray, x-ray this is Mongo actual over."_

" _Mongo, x-ray over."_

" _X-ray_ _fifteen mikes to_ _your_ _pause. Meeting sporadic resistance. Snakes 6 and 8 in the air…missile, missile, missile!"_

…

" _Well Harder you won't have to live up to your name for a couple of weeks."_

" _No, I'll waste away. I'll start seducing you guys. It will be horrible for me."_

" _Nick, you leave Harder alone. Harder you better not touch my Nick or I'll break your other arm."_

" _I'll leave it to you then, sweetheart."_

…

" _Mags, any suitors for those cubs of yours?"_

" _Not yet, but the families are sniffing."_

" _Hard to imagine Mags. Those little cubs that still braid your chin fur marrying and having cubs of their own."_

" _You're about to be a father yourself Red. Just pray that they're not both girls."_

" _They'll be beautiful and the envy of every vixen."_

….

 _The room was quiet. They knew I would live, if not when I would wake-up. No need for heart monitors or anything else. It was too quiet. My left forelimb encased in plaster with metal braces sticking out from it. So quiet. I tried to shift in the bed, but my body refused to move. Why was it so quiet? I looked under the hospital gown. My whole left side was a mass of stitches, healing cuts, and shaved fur. The silence was deafening now. I hummed to fill it in, but it swallowed the small sound. Memories surging of heat and fire and cooked flesh._

…..

Nick startled awake face wet with tears. Feeling movement on his chest, he looked down to see Judy face down in his fur. He swept her up in a bridal carry and made his way to one of the guest rooms, tucking her into the bed.

He padded softly into his bed room. Light dimmed to a comfortable orange glow. Longing to collapse into bed and catching a few more hours of sleep, but a tri-fold picture frame caught his attention, as it did every so often. Snatching it up from his dresser, he stared vacant eyed at the photos. These would not be on the wall, they were only for him and a select few. The day they were married, arm in arm under crossed swords. The day they found out she was pregnant, running her own sonogram, and the printout of the twins from the machine being the third. His reverie remained unbroken when a hoof placed the picture frame back on the dresser and lead him out of the room.

 **Postea**

Judy's ears twitched. Rolling over, she grabbed a pillow to put over her head. _Wait, since when can I roll over and not fall out?_ Sitting up, it took moment for her eyes to adjust. _Oh, right I was, still am at Nick's._ Her ears twitched again as snatches of sound reached her. Opening the door, she heard soft music and the murmur of low voices. Curious she walked out to the living room and was taken aback by the dozen or so mammals spread out between the couches and the kitchen, features shadowed by the dimmed lights. Shaking her head, she checked the time on her phone, 2:19 am.

"Ms. Hopps?"

Looking up, she was relieved to see Ponce, "Ponce, didn't realize that Nick would throw a party at this time of night."

"Party? Oh, no. These are just mammals getting off late shifts, getting ready to do early shifts or just couldn't plain sleep."

"Really? They all just congregate here?"

"Yeah, it's kinda Guns' policy and something he needs," Ponce nodded over to one of the couches.

Judy looked over and saw Nick laying on his side fast asleep, "Something he needs?"

"Can't stand the silence."

"Oh, he told me about that," Judy's ears drooped.

"Did he now? Guns can be a smart ass, but some of us were there when it happened," Ponce said as he pointed to his face. "Others are here because things happened to them," he now pointed to a female wolf leaning against the couch's back rest looking down at Nick. "He does for us what we do for him."

"He told me about the hospital but not why he was there."

"Then it's a story he will need to tell you. I can only tell you what happened to me. I was not part of his company at the time, just visiting a unit brother that managed to catch a few rounds."

Rather than try and make Ponce spill the story, Judy deflected back to the wolf, "Who's she?"

"Jennifer Florince, We call her Gams."

Judy watched as the wolf ran the back of her paw over Nick's neck, before standing up and walking towards the guest bed rooms.

"She sometimes sleeps here, despite her apartment being just down the hall."

"Nick said he had a lot of couch crashers."

"Only when the guest rooms are filled up, though Fin is not above kicking mammals out of bed on the rare occasions he stops by." She giggled at the image of the diminutive fox pulling sleeping mammals from bed, turning the air blue with curses.

Judy made her way over to Nick. His nose lightly twitched and then flared when she drew close. About to say good night, and make her way home, she was grabbed by his paws and found herself muzzle on to his chest. Turning her head, she caught Ponce's eyes, who winked at her before moving into the kitchen. No one else was commenting on what just happened. _I should be screaming bloody murder at this fox! I should be struggling to get out of his embrace…maybe it's not so bad._

Judy stirred when light hit her closed eyes. Blinking slowly and shielding her face from the glare, she sat up panicked. The panic subsided when she saw the digital clock above the fire place read 5:50 am. Unwrapping from the blanket and idly wondering where Nick was, as she padded to a bathroom. The sight of her uniform, neatly hanging from a towel rack made her pause. A small post it note placed on the bathroom mirror, made her blush. The sight of neatly folded sky blue panties complete with tiny orange carrots along the waist band, made her pull her ears and swear that a certain fox was going to be black and blue at the next sparring session.

"Carrots,

Stopped by your place and grabbed this. Didn't know you took the whole carrots thing seriously, but as most of your underwear selection has some sort of carrot design I was clearly wrong."


	10. Chapter 10 Moments of Introspection

**A/N 12 MAR 17 - Last prepped chapter. Maybe be awhile to get to the next one. Still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Chap 10 Prone to Moments of Introspection**

 **Thursday**

The memory of finding Judy in his arms this morning made sigh. The absurdity of the situation, compounded by the earlier dreams, did not help his blurriness. He remembered getting coffee at Scampy's Donuts and picking up Judy's uniform. Snickering at the little note left on the bathroom mirror, he waved at Tucker when he walked into the precinct. _Why am I so early?_ To be honest with himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to return to sleep, even with a warm cuddly bunny in his embrace. So here he was, sitting in their shared office staring at a blank computer monitor, still off clock as he was racking up OT hours already. Thoughts wandering back to Judy.

He found her attractive of course. There was no denying he had a thing for legs, buns and poofy tails, if his reaction to Jackie every time she came into town was an indication. The problem was he was aware of her attraction to him. He could smell it every time they touched. It was really pronounced yesterday when he flirted non-stop after finishing his reports. But he knew she was looking for something he just couldn't provide. More than energetic romps. Or to be crude fuck buddies. Jackie was the same, but distance, their respective jobs and the fact she knew why he couldn't give more, allowed for a very good relationship with benefits.

Judy was too close and did not know. Maybe it was time she learn. And maybe she'll accept. And maybe she'll have the same place in what was left of his heart as Jackie. And maybe she'll run away screaming. And maybe she'll want exclusiveness, convinced that she could "fix" him. The latter two he didn't want. All this hard work would have been for nothing. He didn't join ZPD to make the world a better place. He joined because she asked and was one of the few mammals who did not know of his history of service and still looked past that he was a con-mammal and a fox. So impasse.

Granted he started hustling to help out Fin. Enough to get him over his issues and find something that would work for him and not live in that van. Just as Mags had done for him when he had been staring down a bottle of sleeping pills and 12 year old scotch, or that .45, or when he was leaning out of the jump seat on their final pickup. Fin was seeing a therapist and he had Nick and Ponce to talk to. Much to his chagrin, Fin had admitted that he only did the pawsicle hustle because he thought that Nick still needed something to do.

Another sigh. Still hours before Judy would arrive. _What to do?_ Thoughts wandering again to Heather. She seemed like the fun and outgoing type. Not looking for a mate, more a good time. He still didn't know what possessed him to snark like that or why Heather found it necessary to take him up on it. Judging by her reaction, he still had the touch with felines, though he hadn't been with one in a long time.

This wasn't normal for any fox. They were supposed to do the whole slow burn thing. Not have companions of convenience. He had only been with a few vixens before…something was just broken with him. His libido had gone haywire. Many had commented on this, and thought it was a good thing. He was at least seeing other mammals despite everything that happened. Those in the know, also thought it was a good idea, though they also knew it would never morph into something more.

The various psychologists he had seen all believed that time would fix his "commitment" issues. Only one had hit upon a reason that felt right to him. He had been mated, married and expecting kits. Losing them was shattering and would be for anyone. Being a fox and not getting the chance to properly grieve was just the fucking blueberry on top. His body knew he was mated and the various female scents triggered reactions. Five years, and nothing lasting except Jackie and Gams. Just lustful indulgences for many and familial protectiveness for a few. A familiar weight settled in his chest.

He missed many things in his life. The comradrie of the AMC, relationships he had built with the teams and a promised family. It was all taken away from him. Not even General Arminius could sweep the doctors reports under the rug, though he managed to hold it up for a year after they had gotten out of rehab. A year of late nights, gun fights, and knives in the dark as they cut a bloody swath through Arachosia. They had hurled their hurt at the mammals that had cut away the heart of their team. There was no one left to restrain them and a clan died. Their vengeance, his vengeance was complete, but the AMC and the teams deemed them all medically unfit. Who would want a small unit leader that would freeze up at the smallest reminder? Who used to spend hours on end lost in his own head? Who would want them, when they couldn't use both eyes, ears or had to be helped out of the rack on cold mornings? The rejection hurt him, hurt them all. But he still missed it. It filled in the silence, and he even felt alive when he stalked her, their, killers from one valley to the next.

The ZPD was a poor substitute and no matter how far he had come from the dark days of that aftermath, he had a tenuous grasp on this world. They knew how close he had come those first days in Baathesda and the razor's edge he balanced on when it all ended. They knew it was only because of them that he held on. His chest tightened. They had put their lives on hold every time he took a turn for the worse. They were true friends, brothers, sisters, and the only family he had left. And he couldn't bear the knowledge that he was the cause and reminder for them. He was also afraid. Afraid that he would finally just let go. Compounding their pain. Jeopardizing his chances of….

"No. Not now," as he gave a full body shake. Looking at his phone, he realized that he had been sitting in their office for two hours. "Prone to moments of introspection," he quoted.

 **Postea**

Judy was chiding herself for failing to follow up on Wulftyme. She had been too caught up in Nick's photo wall to ask exactly why and with whom he was going with to that..? She actually didn't know what Wulftyme was. _A bar? Casino? Restaurant? He had mentioned reservations. And what was it he showed Wolf_ _ord_ _?_

Chatting with Ben for a few minutes, she found that Tucker had said Nick came in during his shift and was still up in their office. Eager to get the day started, so she could grill her partner in the patrol car, she darted through their door. There was Nick. Sitting perfectly still, eyes wide open. No half lidded stare or casual smirk. Expressionless. Something was wrong.

"Nick?"

He turned to look at her, expression unchanged. Emerald orbs looking through her, no past her, "Morning Carrots."

It was flat, uninflected, robotic even. "Bull Pen in fifteen. Let's go Fluff."

She kept glancing at him in concern. Even Bogo was taken aback by the fox's stare and lack of pithy comments. Routine patrol through eastern Savanna. Maybe she could break him out of whatever shell he was in.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"Many things, Judy. Many things." He never used her name unless it was serious.

"Such as?"

"Why am I here?"

She thought to lighten the mood, "Kind of a heavy question isn't it? I mean, who knows why we're here. But if you mean in the patrol car, it's because you got in." Nothing. No chuckle or grown or even an eye roll.

"There was a time when I knew. I knew why I was here. Foolishly I thought I knew how it would all go. I would serve my time, raise kits, retire and dote on grand kits."

A fist clenched around Judy's heart, "And why can you not still do that?"

"I can't escape my thoughts."

Judy lapsed into silence, turning over various conversation starters in her head.

"Stop the car, Carrots."

"Wha.." Looking up at him, he gestured to the side. A frantic bovine flagging them down, as a tapir ran down the street and turned a corner. Stopping the car, Nick jumped out, "Go around the block Carrots. I'll follow the tapir on foot." Nodding, Judy flipped the siren and gunned the cruiser around the corner.

"Officer! That tapir, stole my purse."

"Don't worry ma'am. My partner will cut him off." Nick waved as he sprinted.

Panicked at the sound of sirens, the tapir has taken a wrong turn and found himself in an alley closed by chain-link fencing. Judy standing on the other side as Nick strode into view.

"Sir. Put down the purse and place your paws on your head." The tapir of course wasn't listening. Eyeing the fox and the only route out of the alley.

A nasty grin spread across his face as he pulled out a switch blade, "Make me coppers!" His bravado faltered as he saw the expressionless fox calmly walk ever closer. Screwing up his courage, he lunged.

Judy froze for a moment when the tapir whipped out the knife and frantically pawed at her tranq gun. Clearing her holster, she watched dumbfounded as the tapir lunged at Nick who promptly grabbed the tapir's forelimb and executed a flawless hip throw. He landed with a thud, knife skittering out of his paw, dazed. Nick maintained his grip on the forelimb as he paw-cuffed the tapir. She watched as he glanced at her, "You bringing the cruiser around Carrots?" Still flat.

The bovine, a Mrs. Holester, was weepingly grateful and they were back on patrol an hour later after booking the tapir.

"So Slick, what else is eating you?"

Nick blinked at her. Face becoming animated, "Sorry Fluff. This time of year has always been a bad time. It's the tail end of mating season and the spring equinox is this Saturday."

"Oookay. I know some about the aggressive behavior that mating season can produce, but you've been mostly calm. How does the spring equinox play a role in you acting like a robot?"

Choosing to ignore the first part of Judy's statement, he gave her a confident smirk, "A robot? Just doing some heavy thinking Fluff."

"Existential crisis, would count as heavy thinking I guess, but it still doesn't answer my question."

 _Shit. What was I saying to her?_ Nick knew he sometimes talked while lost in his own head. What he talked about generally came back as muddled memories.

"The spring equinox was important to Harder. Is important to me. It's supposed to be a time to celebrate the lifting of winter and the promise of kits on the way. It's also a time to remember those we lost."

Judy had been listening ears perked and turned towards Nick, but her eyes were on the road. She missed when Nick's face went slack and eyes vacant, "A remembrance? We normally do those during the winter solstice. The celebrating stuff we do after First Bloom."

"Winter solstice for us is a time to speak of fell deeds and wrongs righted."

She glanced sharply at her partner. That uninflected voice was back. Her ears wilted when she saw his hollow stare. "Us? Is this a fox thing?"

"No. This is one of the old ways. Plenty of mammals, prey and predator, follow our mystery."

"Old ways?"

"Like how, some prey follow Mother. Mother in your context would be Terra or Mother Earth."

"Oh, yeah. Dad still makes offerings for a good harvest to Mother."

"That is one of the old ways. Though, Mother for me would be the one who taught us how to farm the land, to speak and changed us so we could eat many things that used to be poisonous. Father taught us fire, to shape metal and make all the tools and implements that would make for an easier life."

"Mother had a consort, who taught Leporidae the same thing."

"You learn something new everyday."

"Is this what Wulftyme is about? Celebrating the spring equinox? Do you think I can come?"

Nick's slack features tightened into a frown, "Don't know if this is something that you should experience. There will be a few rules that must be followed."

Judy was happy the fox was back again and put on her best sneer, "Rules? I'm Judy Hopps, of course I follow rules."

An eye roll followed by a smirk, "Of course you do Carrots. It's a wonder that anything gets done."


	11. Chapter 11 Home is Where You Pay Rent

**A/N – Still don't own Zootopia or lines lifted from ME. And yes I did support the dubious practice of the pre-order. Please don't burn me EA.**

 **Chap 11 Home is Where You Pay Rent**

 **Thursday**

Judy's good mood kept getting better. Nick stopped slipping off to lala land, more take out had been ordered and they were on their way to look at the vacancies in his building.

"Carrots, I know you're excited, but your vibrating."

It was true, Judy couldn't sit still. "Can't help it. I'm just imagining not having to deal with noisy neighbors, truculent armadillos, communal showers and coin operated washing machines!"

"Uh, Fluff? There are hookups for washers and dryers, but you're going to have to buy them."

"Don't care! I can order some cheap ones and have them delivered and installed! Oh, that reminds me, gas or electric?"

"Both. Gas dryers and install will be more expensive."

"Don't care! Gas dries faster."

"Oh, and you will have noisy and nosy neighbors."

"What!"

"Kidding, Fluff. How open your apartment is to other residents is up to you. Also we made sure to stuff the walls with sound dampeners."

"We? Did you manage to hustle that apartment for doing some odd jobs?"

Nick scoffed, paw over heart, "Your so mean, and I'm ok with that."

Judy watched the fox before her own sly smile curled her lips, "At least your mandibles didn't get caught on my helmet."

Nick's brows rose in surprise, "I don't know. Might have to check your suit seals and see if the emergency induction port still works."

Judy started giggling which set Nick off. Soon they were laughing hard as he pulled into his parking space, "Didn't figure you to be a gamer, Carrots."

"275 siblings, Slick. Every console ever created."

"Ah, console peasants."

"I suppose that makes you PC master race?"

"Yes. Last console I bought was the Paw 2. I've got mining, crunching and trading rigs. A beast of a gaming set-up, 4K glory and all hooked up to a sublime 7.1 sound system."

"Is that where all your money goes?"

"Naw. Mining and trading paid for everything except the initial system."

Nick glanced at Judy as they made their way to the lobby. She had her thinking face on. Nose lightly wrinkled and twitching, "What's on your mind Carrots?"

"You pre-ordered right?"

It took Nick a moment to connect what she meant, "Damn skippy. I waited five years. I'll be damned if I wait another week for the official release."

"Which means, you _**will**_ let me play it."

"Proper sacrifices must be made to the PC gods before a novice can touch the divine machine."

Their banter and veiled barbs about console exclusives and PC mods took them into the lobby, where Ponce patiently waited for them to finish.

"Guns, waxing eloquent about your monster machines I see."

"Ponce. You still use KangSoft XP."

"It gets the job done Guns."

"Hmm. Not when I have to be your tech mammal."

"Shhh! I swore you to secrecy."

"How many times can you click on the wrong ad?"

"At least one more time Guns."

"You need to get out more. I know some females that like soft fur and scars."

"I am acquainted with said females and no more needs to be said."

"I'm not so sure about that. Those females are actually females, not like that one time in Krung Thep."

In a flash, Ponce was leaning over the desk hooves shoved onto Nick's muzzle growling, "What happens in the Krung, stays in the Krung. Or do you want Hopps to know about Gapo?"

Nick's eyes widened and he shook his head no. Ponce released him and leaned back in his chair, "Now, Guns, what did you need?"

 **Postea**

Judy kept grinning at Nick. He could tell she was trying to figure out how to pry the story of Gapo from him. Hastening his steps, he breathed out in relief when they reached the first apartment.

"This one is sized for a wolf. Three bedrooms, two and a half baths and a decent sized balcony."

"Just open it Slick! I wanna see with my own eyes."

As soon as the door was opened, Judy was off. Darting and hopping everywhere. "You were right about the size, but nothing I can't handle. Do you think the owners will mind if I replace the cabinets?"

"Not at all. Most of the original remodeling involved us combining apartments to make larger ones. Some were way off size wise, so everything was redone for medium class mammals. We fully expect smaller mammals to make changes."

"You make it sound like you're an owner."

Nick quirked an eyebrow, "I am one of the owners."

"Slick, this building is close enough to central, it's prime real estate! On top of the remodeling, this must have cost millions."

"Hence why I'm one of and not the owner."

Judy followed Nick to the next apartment in a stupefied state. _I knew he was comfortable. I suspected he didn't have to hustle. I know he owns acres in Savanna. I know he says he knows everyone. I did not expect for him to be a millionaire!_

"Carrots? Where here, and no I am not a millionaire."

Judy looked up and saw that sly grin. _No it's not just a sly grin. It's smugness supreme._ "Sweet cheese and crackers! Did I say that stuff out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did."

Judy clammed up. Looking around, she saw Nick's door across the hall. "Oh, if I pick this one, we'll be floor neighbors!"

Nick rolled his eyes as he opened the door. The layout was similar to Nick's, but without the game room, office and common bathroom was a half bath instead of full. The balcony was spacious but not wrap around. Still it was larger than the first apartment with the added bonuses of being closer to Nick's place and shorter counters.

"Magaly used to live here. She was a Curpaeums."

"A giant rabbit? I don't think I've ever seen one."

"About as tall as I am. Taller if you include the ears. Got a job in Green Brier a few months ago."

"This one Nick. I want this one, but uh, how much is the rent?"

"Well, how much are you paying now and what was the security deposit?"

"Two grand a month. First and last month's rent."

Nick looked at her in genuine surprise, "You spend a third of your salary for that place?"

"Ummm, yes?" Judy truly didn't know if that was bad. She just liked the fact it was so close to the precinct and was within her price range.

"I tell you what. Same rent and deposit requirements. I assume you have enough in your savings for the deposit in the event you have to break your current rental?"

"Yeah I do."

"Excellent. I'll welcome you home, Carrots, once you pay the first month's rent. For now let's eat."

 **A/N – For those wondering and without a modicum of googlefu, Krung Thep is** _ **Krung Thep Maha Nakhon**_ **or** **Bangkok and Gapo is** _ **Lungsod ng Olongapo**_ **or Olongapo. Spent many a happy** **and not so happy** **time** **in those cities** **.**


	12. Chapter 12 Et Hircum Stercore

**A/N – Still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Combat Engineer – Beastly. Just received my 1080ti to replace my sli'd 770 classifieds. Need to pick up a water block.**

 **Chapter 12 Et Hircum Stercore**

 **6 Months Ago**

"Is this true? We must tell the Khan."

"Of course we should. These wretches must pay for the Tareen."

"What must you tell me Isaaq?"

"Khan Tar..."

"Do not say that title. The clan is dead."

"My apologies, Bashir. Word from Anamalia. We found the noctis umbras."

Bashir Tareen, last of the Tareens started shaking. It had been an idle dream, to find the ones that had destroyed his clan. The other clans had sent fighters in aid but it was all for naught. They whispered of nights of terror capped by a sun blooming over the clan's mountain stronghold. The killers had been named noctis umbras.

He had been in Rodina for school when word came. In difference to his loss, the other clans had chosen not to issue even a token challenge. As the oldest and only male heir of the Tareen, he inherited all of the clan's holdings. He had put his schooling to use inviting members of other clans and recalcitrant hill folk to work the lands and share its bounty. Four years of hard work and idle dreams of revenge. It was now verging on the possible. _Would I give up all this? By the lord yes._

Looking at the marmots, "Tell me all Isaaq."

"Obiad used to work as a translator for the occupiers but fed the clans word of any strikes he was privy to. He was there when Ghous became a martyr for our cause. He saw the fox, bear and martens. He has a name for the fox." Isaaq paused to drink from a canteen.

"Is he sure that this fox is the same as the one who led the killers?"

"He is sure. There was only ever one fox at the occupier's camp. He smelled the fox when helping the wounded after Ghous' glory. He smelled the same fox but a few days ago at their police academy."

"Take your brother and invite the clan heads here in three day's time. We will have much to discuss."

 **Postea**

"It is agreed then?" Bashir looked around the room as he stroked his chin fur.

An older Ibex spoke, "It is agreed. You walk the skull road. The Tareen's properties will be held in trust by all clans. Should you succeed, it will go to an heir of your choosing. Should you survive, no recompense will be demanded of you."

Bashir bowed his head in acknowledgment. It was a great risk to the clans. He could demand any assistance and bankrupt them in this endeavor. The clans though, were no strangers to blood feuds.

"There are undoubtedly many fighters who would walk this path with you. The noctis umbras have many transgressions to answer for," hissed a graying Caracal.

"I cannot ask for many to immediately travel with me as that would raise too many questions from Anamalia's security apparati. Word will be sent once a means of entering quietly is obtained."

"How will you enter Anamalia?"

"From Rodina. My student's visa is still active and I know mammals there to forge identity papers."

"Whom will be your heir?"

Bashir stood and grabbed papers from a nearby desk, "My wishes are written here."

"Very well. May the Lord lead you along the road and may He guide your paws when you strike."

 **Present Day**

"There was some chatter and even tons of wire transfers."

"Anything concrete?"

"No. Chatter died away a few weeks ago. The transfers originated in Rodina to Tobago, who are not cooperating as usual."

"Kick your findings over to the ABI. They can deal with whatever this turns out to be."

 **Interim**

Bashir was amazed and repulsed by Zootopia. Amazed at the orderly streets, buildings and the abundance and availability of food. Most intriguing was their weather walls. Nothing in Rodina compared to it. He was repulsed that such magnificence could spawn the occupiers.

Months had been spent transferring funds to an off-shore island, then smuggling in hard currency. The bureaucrats in Rodina had taken a cut. The smugglers had taken a cut. Despite all this, he had plenty of money to throw around and there were mammals willing to do anything for it. This was how he obtained some empty, but not abandoned, warehouses in the docklands and how he managed to get over a hundred fighters into the city. He steered clear of mammals in the obvious employ of gangsters and made plenty of use of petty thugs and thieves. They became his eyes and ears in the city. He was not a fool and only dealt with them through intermediaries.

Bashir had spent his free time looking over the internet. The fox was one to post on popular social media circles. But not all his free time was devoted to spying on the fox. The fighters and he reviewed the local police training manuals and emergency response times. Mingling with locals was done in small groups. They stuck to little enclaves that spoke their language and served their food. Bashir also played it up as a tourist managing to find a small herd of fellow Capra Falconeri and went to all the places they recommended for fur trimming and public baths.

There was one female Markhor, Karim Poya, who became a fast friend flattered by the attention of a wealthy male Markhor with an exotic accent. Showing him all the sites in the city and also happened to work for Zootopia Lighting & Power. Bashir made mental notes when Kabir pointed out local power stations and updated the city map in the warehouse.

"Soon brothers we will begin and Nicolas Wilde will be brought here on his knees."

 **Postea**

Nick watched the news in fascinated horror, _"In breaking news, an explosion at the Warrick Fertilizer plant has left 600 dead. Local police and fire officials have yet to determine a cause. A statement put out by Union Atlantic states that they cannot comment on an ongoing investigation, but that the train being loaded at Warrick_ _was not the center of the explosion."_

Nick was interrupted by the chirp of his phone. Reading the text from Judy, he groaned at the reminder. _How the hell did I get myself into this mess? What possessed me to allow her to not only move into my building but to a unit down the hall? I'll never get a moments peace._

" _Hey partner and soon to be neighbor ;) I'm bored. Tell me a story?"_

" _There once was a fox who enjoyed female companionship. One night, while waiting on a female companion, his partner in the ZPD sends a random text asking for a bedtime story. The End."_

" _Well you don't have to be rude about it. Who is it?"_

" _A gentlemammal shows but does not tell : Off to bed now Fluff. It is past your bedtime. We don't want a cranky, yet adorable, bunny in the morning do we?"_

" _Whatever Slick. Night"_

The sound of the door opening caused Nick to put down the phone, "Rough shift Gams?"

The worn looking wolf merely nodded as she started shedding her clothing, and making her way to a guest bathroom for a shower. Nick followed along behind her, picking up each article as they were casually flung about. He didn't take his eyes off of Games as he deposited her clothes into the hamper. She apparently could feel his stare, as she looked over a shoulder, cocked her tail to the side and said, "You joining me Nick?"


	13. Chapter 13 Cigarettes & Camels

**A/N – Still don't own Zootopia. Oh and the lewds.**

 **29MAR17 - Some light editing and breaks I forgot.**

 **Chap 13 Cigarettes & Camels **

Nick leaned back against the head board, enjoying Gams' weight on this hips and the pressure on his knot. Lazily running paws through her fur and teasing the occasional teat, he bit down on the junction of her shoulder and neck. Gams' moaning became louder and her grinding became erratic as she neared her climax. Feeling her sex start clinching, he dug his claws into her flanks and increased the pressure of his bite. The moaning became a muted howl as her back stiffened. Nick closed his eyes as he savored her clinched sex on his knot and the taste of fur on his tongue. As her climax ebbed, Gams leaned back against Nick, panting.

"That's three for you."

"Shut up, your orgasm lasts like thirty minutes."

"Not complaining wolf. You'll have one or two more while I'm in the middle of mine. Besides you know I love your ass on my hips."

"Alright then fox. You owe me at least one more mind blowing orgasm."

Nick chuckled, "Oh, you're going to get at least two. Your locking muscles are well and truly engaged."

Nick began nibbling the side of her neck as he rolled both of them over. Resting on his elbows, he kept nibbling the back of her neck as he ground forward. Gams loved light domination games and with Nick it was give and take. She had dominated by riding him and now she was dominated. Muzzle down on the bed, forelimbs trapped under her body, and hind limbs pressed together and held in place by Nick's own.

Nick moved his hips in slow and tortuous thrusts as Gams became more frantic for her release. He ignored her whimpered pleas as he continued to nibble down her neck and along her shoulders. What seemed like hours was only a few minutes as she gradually felt the tightening of her stomach and sex and the thickening of Nick's knot. A sharp sudden thrust and Nick biting down on the back of her neck pushed her over. Nick growled into her neck as he released his seed. Nick collapsed on top of Gams after that first furious burst, while she was still quivering. A moment later he began the slow thrusts as he built up for the next release.

Nick held Gams to his chest, as they spooned on the bed waiting for his knot to release. He slowly groomed her ears, as she sighed, "Five for five."

Nick stopped his grooming and breathed into her ear, "Five? That was one. You still owe me four more."

Gams choose to ignore Nick's remark and remained silent. Nick silently smirked and resumed grooming. Soon she was lightly snoring, and Nick managed to extract himself as her locking muscles relaxed and his knot shrunk. Pleasantly drained he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Postea**

Nick let out a contented sigh. Gams' pleasant warmth and feeling drained from their activities had afforded him a few hours of peaceful sleep. Careful not to wake the grey and white wolf, he slipped out of the guest bedroom in search of pants.

Slipping on a pair of faded green sweats, he couldn't help but smile. _I still fit this damn thing. It's been 17 years since this was issued, huh._ The sweats were badly faded with a flaking black AMC logo on the thigh. Taken by a sudden mood, he rummaged in a kitchen drawer and pulled out a carton of smokes and grabbed the lighter from the fire place mantle on the way to the balcony. Resting his forelimbs on the railing he took a long slow drag and let the sounds of the pre-dawn city wash over him.

….

" _I don't get it? Why don't we call Sergeants, Sarge?"_

" _Let me make this clear PFC Wilde. Are we the Territorial Army?"_

" _No, Corporeal."_

" _Sarge may be something those pukes and the movies say, but rank is a symbol of trust and esteem. It is the trust and esteem that our beloved Corps holds in you. Would you call Sergeant Major Addison, Sarge?"_

 _Nick shuddered at the thought and automatically locked his body at attention._

" _Would you call Master Gunnery Sergeant Tromer, Sarge? What about First Sergeant Wiegold? No, that shudder is a form of discipline. Those Marines earned their stripes and rockers as well as the names we associate with the ranks. That shudder is revulsion. Revulsion that a Sergeant Major could possible be called Sarge. Now, there are acceptable nicknames for certain ranks and those nicknames are only to be used in emergencies or you have been in a unit long enough to earn that privilege. Gunnery Sergeants may be addressed as Gunny. Master and First Sergeants as Top. Occasionally you may find yourself in a unit that will allow you to address higher ranks, up to Sergeants, solely by their last name, provided that you are not a total fuckup. Now that I think about it, this was not covered in boot. Consider this to be further and ongoing education Wilde. You will make a list of acceptable nicknames and abbreviations of all enlisted ranks. You will hand this list personally to me by eleven hundred tomorrow. If this list is precise and cogent, I will have you teach a class to all the nuggets on Friday. If it is not, you will keep editing the list to my satisfaction even if it cuts into my or your weekend. And Wilde? Do not let this cut into my weekend."_

" _Aye, aye Corporeal."_

… _._

Nick blinked as the memory faded away. Taking another drag he mused, "Three lifetimes ago. I wonder if the sweats had anything to do with it."

"If the sweats had anything to do with what?"

Nick wheeled in surprise to see Terp. The female badger sounded like a three pack a day habit.

"Fuck me Terp. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"First off, no Guns. Ponce is all the floof I need. Second off, how did I sneak up on the great Wilde?"

Nick snorted and turned back to the railing, "Just an old memory creeping up on me. Learned why Marines don't call Sergeants, Sarge."

"You Marines. So rigid but animals on your down time. I'll take Alpha any day. What the hell is a Lance Corporeal anyway?"

"An E-3. Just above PFC and just below Corporeal. And you have no room to talk. Seriously, why are they called Squadrons? You guys are not Air Wing or Navy."

"Truthfully? No idea, I found it stupid too."

Nick raised an inquiring brow, as Terp pulled a smoke from the opened pack and joined him at the railing.

"Lungs are scarred; Guns, but I haven't quite anything yet."

"Maybe you should Terp."

"Naw. I'm dying anyway. Might as well have a smoke."

Nick grinned humorlessly, "We're all dying Terp. Day by day."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, inhaling fragrant blue smoke and looking out over the city.

"You know Guns, Marvin been asking if Jackie is coming in today."

"She is and yes Marvin can borrow the Hoofing to pick her up."

"Really? Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Only if Ponce drives."

"You know he only has one eye?"

"I know. And it shows how much of a better driver he is than you."

"That hurts Guns."

 **Postea**

Nick was himself for once. Bogo's angry yet amused snort, after snarks at his expense, relieved Judy immensely. Wolford and Wolfbert had also been ribbing Nick about something but he gave back as good as he got, especially when he asked if any of them had talked to Tanya yet. The wolves looked embarrassed as Ben looked on with grin.

"Ben, why are they talking about Tanya?" Judy quirked an eyebrow as Nick and the wolves bantered on in front of the reception desk.

"Oh hey Judy. Let's see," Ben turned his attention from the group and peered down at her.

"Nick had talked to Tanya, and found out that she liked Wolfford and Wolfbert and wanted one of them to screw up the courage to ask her out. Now they don't know that she liked 'em just that she was waiting for a wolf to grow a "spine" and ask."

"Oh, so they like her too?"

"In a word yes but they haven't asked her out yet despite Nick telling them."

"Ah. So what were they messing with Nick for?"

Ben had looked back at Nick's group and answered mindlessly, "They said he smells like wolf. Female wolf." It took a moment for Ben to process what he just said and quickly covered his mouth and looked wide eyed at Judy. Her ears had dropped at Ben's comment and muttered, "Must be Jennifer."

"Jennifer? Who's that?" exclaimed Ben.

Ben's outburst caused Nick and the wolves to look over. As they approached, Judy forced her ears up and smiled, "Ready to make the world a better place, Slick?"

"You know it."

"Wait, who's Jennifer?" Ben asked again.

Nick's grin was smugness itself as he noticed that the wolves had their ears perked for an answer, "A gentlemammal does not speak of sordid affairs in public, but you may run into her at Wulftyme."

Throughout their routine patrol through eastern Savanna, Nick had been on his phone. It chimed and dinged incessantly as he received and answered text messages. He would occasionally break out in groans or smothered laughter as he read them.

"Ok Slick. What's goin' on?"

Nick looked up, eyes hidden by mirrored aviators, "Just stuff about this weekend and what Fin has been up to."

"Do I want to know?"

Nick tilted his head and thought for a moment before going back to his phone. Judy huffed at his silence until they pulled up to a red light and a russet furred paw waved a cell phone in her face.

"This is what Fin has been up to," Nick cackled.

Judy was cross eyed for a moment as she focused on the phone. The picture was of a lovely Bactrian camel, completely in the fur, bent over and looking over her shoulder. And there was Fin, sitting on the camel's rump facing the camera squeezing the cheeks.

"Eww. I need to bleach my eyes and scrub my brain."

Nick laughed, "That is by far not the worst pic he's ever sent."

"Nope, don't want to know."

Her attention back on the road as the light turned green, "I'll bite, what's the worst picture and no I don't want to see the picture."

"Oh, come on, where's the fun in that?"


	14. Chapter 14 Tiger Mats

**A/N Still don't own Zootopia**

 **Chap 14 Tiger Mats**

 **Friday**

Judy's grin widened as they pulled into the precinct parking lot after their abbreviated patrol. Nick pretended not to notice and hummed as he continued to tap on his phone.

"Ok Slick. Time for some pay back."

"Oh? For what?"

"Doesn't matter. It's sparring day. Twice a month, we check on our paw to paw skills, and that can only be done in the ring."

Nick didn't bother looking up as he nonchalantly replied, "Ring? I always preferred sparring in sand or just on mats."

Judy's grin faltered. _Sweet cheese and crackers! I forgot he scored full marks in the academy for technique and control._ "Whatever, go get changed."

Nick looked up at the change in attitude, but she was already bounding away. He almost put down his phone, when it dinged. Green eyes glinting with anticipation, as he read the message.

 **Interim**

Heather had been keeping a low profile in the precinct ever since the bet with Nick. She had tried putting it out of mind, but never succeeded. Now it was but a few hours until the end of their shift. Unfortunately, she was also stuck in the precinct writing reports after just two hours of foot patrol through the sky forest portion of the jungle biome. Which also meant she had kept peeking in on a certain fox's Furbook and Plex+ account. The things she saw were tame if funny and somewhat narcissistic, until she texted him about it. The access password that was texted back unlocked a cornucopia of images from private marked albums.

A certain Fennec posing next to large mammals in compromising positions. A red fox laying languidly back on a couch enjoying the tongue of a leopardess that was running across his chest. And many, many more. She couldn't help but text Nick after a few of the photos, and the answers she received only served to rile her up in not an exactly in a safe for work way. Much to her horror she had texted her desire to him.

 **Postea**

Many pairs of eyes were on Nick as he made his way through the gym doors. The occasional high-paws, jokes and accompanying winks served to tighten a few and cause others to open wide.

"Hey, doesn't he know?"

"Doesn't look like it."

Nick felt the change in atmosphere, and looked up at Bogo who was standing in the middle of the ring. A great and evil grin spread wide across his muzzle, "Wilde, good of you to take your sweet time in getting here."

"Why Chief," Nick grabbed his tail and waved it, "You know how long it takes to brush this into perfection after spending a few hours in the car? It takes..."

"Shut it! Now that you are here, everyone can break down into partners and go through the basic throw and compliance techniques. In an hour will have spar sessions, and your opponents will be announced."

Nick shrugged and went looking for Judy.

Judy's legs were strong enough to lift him bodily from the mount position, but her arms were not strong enough to perform a shoulder throw from a standing position.

"Might want to give that up Fluff. You would do better with hip throws," Nick murmured as his muzzle rested on top of her head.

His world revolved suddenly, followed by a sense of weightlessness and the sudden stop at the end knocked some of the wind from his lungs.

"You might be right Slick."

He looked up to see a toothy smile, "You playing me Carrots?"

"Hook, line and sinker."

"Fine you got me. Let me catch my breath."

"Getting old Slick?"

"I prefer to think that I'm aging to perfection."

Judy had to agree with that sentiment as she eyed the tight green shirt and the way his calves flexed as he stood up.

"Cotton Tail? It's okay to look but you have to ask for permission before you can touch," Nick whispered as he sauntered past her.

"What, what.."

"And that's time," a bellow rang out from the ring.

"Now to my favorite portion of spar day. Sparring. First up McHorn and Rhinowitz followed by Snarlov and Higgins."

 **Postea**

"Wolfbert taps out. Walksfar wins."

"I...I..think...I'm...love," Wolfbert gasped after Walksfar loosened her leg choke.

A collective "Ohhh" rose up from the audience followed by a few wolf whistles. "Males," snorted Walksfar as she helped Wolfbert up.

"Alright, enough. Next up, a double header. Hopps and Wilde to be followed by Wilde and Fangmeyer."

Nick groaned. He should have suspected something was like this was going to happen.

"What's the matter Slick? 'Fraid little ol' me is gonna break you?"

Nick glanced at Judy as they climbed into the ring, "Haven't meet a Lepridae or a Ochotonidae that's broken me yet. As a matter of fact, I usually leave them gasping."

Judy stuttered as Nick winked at her and went to his corner. As the audience roared in laughter and Bogo smacked his face with a hoof in irritation.

"Innuendos aside, fighters are you ready," after receiving nods from Nick and Judy, "Begin."

Nick glided towards Judy as she darted forward. Throwing a few ineffectual punches at him, Judy suddenly jumped and kicked forward aiming for the head. A lazy wave of his paw and a quick turn, diverted her kick and she sailed past him. Judy performed a forward roll as she landed and dashed at the ropes. Diving feet first into the ropes and using its rebound to launch back across the ring, she rotated mid air and kicked out with her hind paws. A full fanged grin greeted her when she kicked out. Nick grabbed an outstretched hind limb spun once with the momentum and let go. Judy landed on the mat and slid across and out of the ring to be caught by Pennington's trunk.

"Ring out. Wilde wins."

"Judy you okay?" Pennington asked as she brought Judy up to eye level.

"I'm fine Francine. Just embarrassed."

The other officers had been stunned as they knew about Judy's special move. Some had avoided it, but none had ever faced it head on. Even those who had managed to dodge were still wary of her kicks and Nick had simply batted it aside.

"Fangmeyer you're up."

Heather rolled her neck as she climbed into the ring.

"Wow," Wolford looked at Wolfbert.

"I know right? She's diffidently interested. I bet Nick can smell that too."

"Clawhauser, tell me what's going on. Why did Fangmeyer request the spar with Wilde?," Bogo leaned over and whispered.

"Umm. Fangmeyer is interested in Wilde."

"How can you tell?"

"It's a cat thing. Like how you can tell if other Bovidae are interested."

"Ah, I see. Another headache."

The spar had been going on for a few minutes. Heather was using her height and reach but not landing any punches or kicks. Nick was dancing around and occasionally striking at her outstretched limbs. Until a hook caught his shoulder. Nick spun with the force and kicked into the inner thigh of Heather's leading hindlimb. Dropping her forlimbs to catch herself, she was surprised as Nick, swept them out from under her. Taking advantage of Heather being stunned from the impact of the mat, he mounted her back and twisted a forlimb into compliance and dug a knee into her back. Taking a moment to glance around, he became aware that they were facing away from the audience.

"This is my favorite position to finish," he whispered into her ear before taking a fleeting nibble.

Heather immediately tapped with her free forelimb.

"Fangmeyer taps out. Wilde wins."

Nick had instantly let go and bent to help her up.

"You better be ready Wilde," she growled at him before spinning around bopping him with her tail as she walked away.

Nick looked on as he lightly rubbed his nose. Benjamin though saw the whole thing as did Delgato. They shared a look before Benjamin erupted,"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	15. Chapter 15 A Savage Wilde A Wilde Hopps

**A/N Still don't own Zootopia. The big reveal.**

 **Chap 15 A Savage Wilde. A Wilde Hopps.**

 **Friday**

Nick groaned as he rotated his shoulder under the hot spray of the locker shower. Heather's hook had been heavy and it took all of his skill to mask the pain. It didn't help that Delgato and Clawhauser ambushed him with hearty backslaps and veiled compliments. It had taken him until now to process what they had been saying and what Heather's tail flock to the nose had meant.

 _How the fuck was I supposed to know that she had initiated a dominance battle? The fact that I not only beat her, soundly, and got bopped means she sees me as a strong potential mate. She's the last one I figured to…to…to_

He had been wrong in his assessment of her. She was looking for fun, but was willing to signal for permanent fun.

 _Maybe she did it unconsciously? If she's really embarrassed when we meet up, then it was inadvertent. If she's aggressive, then…fuck._

"You really stepped in it, Wilde," growling to himself as he shut off the water and toweled off.

Eyeing his still pressed and starched uniform and the somewhat musty gym clothes, he shrugged and donned the uniform. Stuffing soiled clothing into an overnight bag, he winced when he reached up to close the locker.

 **Interim**

Heather's cheeks burned hot enough to show through her orange and black stripped fur. The ribbing she had gotten from the lion Delgato and the knowing smile from Clawhauser only increased her embarrassment. Worse was the shit eating grins plastered across Wolfdee and Wolfdumb. She had fled to the female lockers as soon as Bogo dismissed them.

 _Holy Mother! What am I going to do now? Maybe I should jut explain that it was a spur of the moment thing? Or not say a word and let the rumor mill blow this out of proportion?_

It really had been a spur of the moment thing. The texts they had shared leading to the "oh my god" photos had blended in with the heat from the spar. She did find him attractive on the looks front, not as much as some tigers she had known, but trim and athletic. Almost too short for her taste, he barely came up to her stomach after all. But that mind and that mouth. The pranks, jabs and general wittiness had caused her to take a second look. The spar just cemented what she already knew, he was a prime male regardless of species.

"Heather, you alright? You look like a kit caught with a paw in the cookie jar," Francine said as she sat on a bench.

It was a testament to her turmoil, that the thousand-pound pachyderm had gone unnoticed, "I screwed up Francine."

"Soooo, what did you do?"

"I bopped Nick."

"Wait. Bopping…bopping..bopping. Oh, I see. You got it bad?"

"No! It was just a spur of the moment thing. I do like him, but not like that. I need to fix this before he finds out."

"Simple, just talk to him. Much simpler than awkwardly avoiding the subject."

"I know. Just how do I even start this conversation?"

"Well, you start with the beginning…"

"Yeah, yeah. Fill in the middle and end it. Thanks Fran. Just panicking like a high school teenager."

"Hmmm. Good luck. Wilde is sharp as a tack, so maybe he already knows."

"I take it back. You have been of no help whatsoever."

* * *

Judy had clapped her paws over her ears as Clawhauser let out a monumental squeal. She starred wide eyed as Delgato let out a booming laugh and started back slapping Nick as he came down from the ring. Fangmeyer's face was red enough to show through her fur. The wolves were grinning like idiots.

She turned to Francine, "I don't get it? There's something more going on than Nick winning."

Francine looked away from the spectacle, "I don't either. You talk to Ben and I'll talk to Heather."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Shut it! That also means you, Delgato. Where are you going Fangmeyer? Nobody has been dismissed. Good. Wilde, adequate performance. Those of you getting off shift dismissed. Everyone else get back to work."

Heather ran off like a bolt, and Nick broke away from the felines and bee lined to the lockers. Judy dashed towards Ben determined to way-lay him before he went back to the front desk.

"Ben!"

"Hey, Judy! Nick put on pretty good show huh?"

"Sure, sure. He's great. Now, what were you and Delgato talking about?"

Ben started looking around the gym, "What? We were talking about the match,"

"Ben. Look at me," Judy nearly growled.

"Fine. It's like this Judy…"

* * *

"Francine, I figured it out," Judy waved when she spotted the elephant coming out of the lockers.

"So did I," Francine waved back with her trunk.

"Could she really be interested in Nick as a mate," Judy's voice had a slight hitch.

Francine chuckled, "She's interested but not in that way. It was the heat of the moment."

Her chuckle grew as Judy visible wilted in relief. "Maybe you should ask Nick out too."

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed to her trunk, "You can fool yourself, but you can't fool this beauty."

 **Postea**

Nick slowly rotated his shoulder as he padded up the stairs from the gym. The pain killers were already working, but it didn't block everything as a felt a twinge with every movement. Preoccupied as he was, he didn't notice a grey blur descending on him as he cleared the top step.

An explosion of pain caused his eyes to water, when Judy jumped on him. Paws on his shoulders and hind limbs on his thighs, grip tightening as he staggered, "Nick! How did you do that."

Any further bright chirps died when she noticed that Nick had his eyes squeezed shut with tears at the corners. She immediately jumped off, "Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick. Did I hurt you?"

Nick took a deep breath and slowly blew out, "Took a pretty good punch earlier."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it Fluff. Now you were saying."

"How did you catch me like that?"

"One of the cardinal sins. Predictability. You have very few options to take down someone larger than you, outside of kicks. You need momentum for knockouts, and you need knockouts because, don't take this wrong, you're a bunny." Nick watched her bristle for a few seconds before she subsided. Nodding he continued, "The reason I bring that up, is because you are fragile. Your skeleton is smaller and thinner than most mammals here. Smaller skeleton means smaller muscles, less mass, less padding. You can dish it out Carrots, but you can't take as much punishment in turn. Willpower will only carry you so far before your body betrays you. So you need to end fights quick. Besides I've seen that move before. Everyone here has."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Aim for spots that are vulnerable in all mammals, male or female. Kick them in the junk."

Judy snorted, "Can't do that in sparing Slick."

"No, so you practice kicking knees and heads like you tried before. Out on patrol you kick crotches. You know it hurts, you've probably been railed before."

Judy winced when a certain memory about climbing a fence and slipping sprang into her head.

"See? Right there. Now imagine if it was a full-on soccer punt."

She snickered at the image of Nick rolling around on the floor clutching himself, "I'm gonna hit the showers."

"Yeah, you're kinda ripe."

She blew a raspberry then skipped down the stairs.

 **Postea**

Nick's ears twitched when Ben fell silent, mouth making a large surprise "O". Judy tilted her head in confusion and made the same surprise "O" when Nick took off his utility belt.

"Hey big guy, watch this for a moment," Nick chuckled as he laid the belt on his desk.

"Ni-Nick! What are you doing?!," Judy stammered.

Nick looked over as he tugged off his tie and placed it on top of the belt, "Getting ready."

"Ready for..eppp," Judy squeaked as Nick turned to face her and undid the half the buttons on his uniform.

"For what's coming through the door," he smirked.

Judy had just noticed that Ben's surprise was not directed at Nick's antics, but out to the lobby. Turning, she shrank back against the reception desk as the largest bear she had ever seen lumbered towards them. Brown shaggy fur, covered by a billowing white dress shirt over a kilt? Curiosity overcame trepidation when she saw that the bear's chin fur had been braided and tied with a pink bow. Before she could ask, two pine martens shot out from between the bear's hindlimbs and wrapped themselves around Nick.

"Dickey," said one.

"Red rocket", said the other.

"Flopsy, Mopsy," he smiled as he hugged them to his torso. "What did I tell you about using those names in public?"

"We don't mind because they're true," they said in unison.

Nick laughed and kissed each of them on the cheek. Judy felt a familiar pang and a crazy surge of anger but was cut off when the bear spoke, "Red, you know they don't listen to you. They barely listen to me." That voice caused Judy's ears to vibrate.

"Mags, don't encourage them please," Nick whined. The martens giggled and placed paws on his muzzle.

"Girls? Why are you touching my muzzle? It's not loud enough in here for you to read my lips."

Judy took a closer look at the two and gasped. One had a left eye that was completely white along with scars running to a mangled ear. The other had the same just on the opposite side.

"We don't need an excuse to touch you foxy."

Judy blushed furiously at the admission and nearly fainted when they nuzzled his neck. _Are they marking him?! They're marking him!_

Nick in turn ran a cheek over the tops of their heads. _He's marking them back!_

Mags grunted and leaned down and rubbed his neck over Nick's head then rumbled, "Peeper will be joining us later. His flight got delayed."

Nodding, Nick asked, "Where's Jackie?"

"Climbing up my back."

Flopsy and Mopsy dropped away from Nick who took a couple of steps back from the small group.

"On my shoulders."

Judy looked up to see a hare launch herself from Mags. With a strangled yelp, Nick wrapped is forelimbs around the hare as she wrapped hers around his neck followed by hindlimbs cinching around his waist. Spinning a few times to cancel out the momentum, the duo came to a stop facing Judy.

"Hey, Wilde."

"Hey, Sauvage."

"I smell the twins, and overgrown teddy, faint hints of wolf, tigress and a rabbit," Jackie mumbled as she buried her muzzle in his chest fur. "Tell me you don't have another Lapine on the side?"

"That would be my partner Judith Hopps," Nick waved towards her.

Judy looked the hare over and couldn't help but marvel at her fur color. In fact she almost matched Nick's coloring. Orangish shading to red then turning back around her paws and ears. Light cream running down from her neck and presumable along her front, light black stripes on her cheeks. Holding out a paw to introduce herself she froze when Jackie ran her chin from Nick's forehead to nose which Nick returned with a brushed cheek between her ears. Jumping down, she turned and grabbed Judy's outstretched paw.

"Jacqueline Sauvage. But everyone calls me Jackie or Jack."

"And sometime Savage, ow!" Nick's quip was cut-off by a sharp elbow.

"Judy Hopps," she managed to grind out.

"That one is Benjamin Clawhauser," Nick pointed to the Cheetah who silently mouthed, "O M Goodness."

"Hello Ben," Jackie and the twins stated while Mags merely grunted.

"You guys are just so cute together! Oh no, you don't mind being called cute do you?"

Jackie smiled, "That's a rabbit thing. I know I'm cute."


	16. Chapter 16 Revilationis Nox

**A/N Still don't own Zootopia. Lewds towards the end.**

 **PandaMaster – I try. Experience is the ultimate teacher. Put that in a story you think is entertaining.**

 **Chap 16** **Revelationis Nox**

 **Friday**

Heather Fangmeyer looked down at the chaos in the lobby. Her reaction to the bear was comically the same as Ben and Judy. The marking thing was even more surprising. It rooted her to the balcony walkway as she watched such disparate species leave their marks on each other. Wolford interested in what had grabbed her attention gave a low whistle when he saw the antics of Nick.

"Never expected to see or smell that."

Heather shook her head and looked over Wolford, "What smell? The markings?"

"Yes. Those aren't claim markings, except for the hare, they're family markings."

"You can smell that from here?"

"Sure. It's one of the courses that canids with decent noses must go through. Most felines can tell who belongs to whom just based on proximity smells that, for example cubs pick up from being so close to their parents. Most mammals can vary the strength of their mark. So a light mark might mean very close friends or distant family. A heavier mark coupled with territorial behavior means mates or kits. Without the behavior, it means immediate family. The bear and martens don't have an extended tradition like that, so they rely on how heavy they mark. No aggressive behavior in the face of outside females means family. The hare on the other hand dislikes Judy but has not been antagonistic towards the martens."

"How do you know beyond what you smell?"

"Just look at the body language of the hare and how Judy first responded. Obvious shock at the markings and anger when the hare wrapped herself around Nick. Condescension from the hare."

"Is that so?" Heather looked back down at Nick.

"Come on Heather, let's go meet these mammals."

 **Interim**

"What's your plan after work Red?" Mags squatted down so he wouldn't have to look down the whole time.

"Get you guys to the apartment. Have Marvin break out the good stuff and booze you up," Nick snarked as he watched Jackie and Ben enter their own world. The occasional squeal and paws firmly attached to the Cheetah's cheeks, told Nick that Jackie was telling a rather entertaining story. _Probably something at my expense._

"No really. I know that look. You already have plans for the evening and want to fob us off until later."

"Yeah, my mouth got me into something I want to try out. Should be home later this evening."

Mags sighed, "Don't get whoever's hopes up Red."

Nick replied with a sigh of his own, "I know Mags. I know. One of the things I'm going to have to do tonight is straighten out this mess."

"What mess?"

"Tiger troubles."

Mags was silent for a moment, watching Judy interject into Ben's and Hare's animated conversation, "She bopped you?"

"Yeah. Right after a spar. I'm hoping it was an in the moment thing."

"Better make sure Red. Felines can be vengeful."

"Don't I know it. Even have the claw marks to show."

* * *

"So, Ben. Can I call you Ben?" Jackie continued after a jerky nod from the cheetah. "How's Nick been? You haven't been taking advantage of him when he's reminiscing?"

Ben coughed softly, "Maybe."

"It's ok Ben. I've taken advantage more than a few times. Just don't pry too much. Nick knows some things that shouldn't be spread to the public."

Judy couldn't contain herself after that, "What do you mean taking advantage?"

Jackie turned and gave her an appraising look, "As I said. Nick will sometimes provide answers when he's out of it. Surprising answers sometimes."

Judy flashed back to Nick's behavior in the car the other day, "Answers, huh?"

"Don't even think about Hopps. This weekend is sacred to us and he's mine."

Ben's eyes grew round and paws attached themselves to his cheek at the declaration. Judy was taken aback by the vehemence in Jackie's tone. _That was a claim mark! Not a family marking._

"What do you mean yours? He came in smelling like wolf this morning," Judy shot back.

"What about it? Gams is family too."

Judy didn't know what to say.

 **Postea**

Thomas Wolford was not surprised by the tension surrounding the lapines which had Ben's rapt attention. He could smell Judy's attraction to Nick, but she never seemed to do anything about it. Now there was this Jackie who had nonchalantly placed a claim mark on him. He also knew not to get between the two females. Heather for her part had her head tilted in puzzlement.

Wolford cleared his throat, "Nick, who are your friends?"

"Oh hey, Tommy. Mags, Thomas Wolford. The tigress is Heather Fangmeyer, also known as Domino by me."

"Hello," Mags shook their paws in turn. "Domino, do you know how Red here came up with your nickname?"

"As a matter of fact no," Heather looked expectantly at Nick.

"Simple really. Your stripes between your shoulders and just above your lower back come together and make two large black spots. Maybe it would have been better to call you Snake Eyes. Though a certain company may not take to kindly to that."

Heather stood still for a moment before her ears laid flat, "And how would you know this Nick?"

"A certain black two piece beside the pool on your Plex+ account, which I would dearly love to see in real life," Nick waggled his brows.

"You're lucky fox."

"And don't you forget it Domino."

Heather huffed concealing a smile, as Judy and Jackie came over.

"Jackie, Flopsy, and Mopsy this is Thomas Wolford and Heather Fangmeyer."

Another round of handshakes before Jackie suddenly pulled the tigress close and looked her over. Turning to Nick, "If this is that tigress I smelled on you, I approve."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Thanks for your approval mom."

"Anytime foxy, any time."

"Alright mammals. Where's Marvin?"

"Ended up falling asleep. Left him in the third seat," Mags rumbled.

"Ah, then I'll be back later you know where everything is. Flopsy, Mopsy remind Ponce and Terp that we'll be hosting a few other guests."

"On it Boss."

"Later hmmm? The tigress?"

"Yes Jackie. Prior commitment, plus we have to clear the air. I'll make it up to you later."

"Don't worry about it fox toy. I'll be in Zootopia for the next two weeks anyway."

Heather was silently relieved that Nick was taking the initiative about the whole bopping thing, but somewhat incensed that his tail started wagging when Jackie mentioned she would be in town for a couple of weeks.

"That's great Jackie. Mags please ride herd on them. I don't want a repeat of last year." Snickers erupted from the group. "Judy, I'll be very busy tonight and most of tomorrow morning and afternoon. Shoot me a text when the movers arrive. They'll need an escort when using the freight elevator from the garage, and you'll need to find your own ride home today." Judy had taken advantage of her enlarged accommodations by having her parents pack up her old room and scheduled the move in tomorrow. New furniture and the like would have to wait until later. "That's all I can think of." Nick brought a clinched fist up and flicked out his digits. "Fly."

Mags made his way out of the lobby as the twins climbed onto his shoulders, Wolford wandered over to Ben for some small talk, Heather looked uncomfortable as Jackie kept giving her the once over and Judy just stood there. "Ok let's try this again, fly."

Jackie grinned toothily at Nick, "You forget Red, I was never part of your chain of command. But I'll get out of your fur and leave kitty here to you." A sashay of her hips, a flick of the tail and she was out the doors.

"That was so cute!" Ben exclaimed causing Judy to wince.

"Ben what did I tell you about the cute thing."

"Oh, what? Sorry was talking about Jackie."

Ignoring them, Nick grabbed Heather's paw and lead her out to his car.

 **Postea**

The invention of room temperature super conductors had ended oil dependence in Anamalia. The vast majority of cars manufactured in the last six years were electric. The first few years resulted in pedestrian fatalities due to the quite nature of the electric engine, resulting in car manufacturers installing speakers mimicking gas engine noises. Nick always scoffed at that. He would rather have the roar of a true V6 or 8. The militaries still used various gas blends as the superconductors were fragile.

One of the inconveniences of a post oil economy, was the lack of gas stations. The few remaining catered to car enthusiast and gas itself cost a fore and hind limb. Naturally, Nick knew a mammal for that.

"Hey, Azziz. What happened?"

"Mr. Wilde, we have no gas."

"I see that, but what happened?"

"A pair of tankers were stolen."

"Shit. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern Mr. Wilde, but insurance already covered the cost and loss of sales. Our parent company is sending another tanker by tomorrow."

"If you need any help let me know. In the meantime, let me get these teas."

Nick padded back to the car and caught Heather trailing digits along the hood. "See something you like Domino?"

"It's rare to see gas cars and this one is beautiful."

"That she is. Let's go."

They spent another thirty minutes fighting rush hour traffic and making small talk before managing to get a fill up.

"Nick, no offense but I really need to get out of my uniform."

He looked at her blankly before banging his head into the steering wheel, "Damn I forgot a change of clothes for me too."

Heather looked at him for a moment before coming to a decision, "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Nick looked up at that. A slow grin spreading across his muzzle, "Tell you what Domino. I'll drop you off and go pick up some groceries. I'll whip you up dinner."

She answered with a grin of her own, "I'd like that."

* * *

Heather let Nick in and snorted in amusement at the number of bags he was carrying, "Nick, why'd you buy so much?"

"Didn't think to ask what you had. Have a seat and relax. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Heather plopped on her couch and turned on the tv but her attention was firmly on the fox puttering around her kitchen. He was still in uniform and did it ever look good on him. She had never found canids attractive, beyond the vague acknowledgment that this or that actor was cute. Her eyes dropped down and watched his tail sway accompanied by occasional glimpses of a nice firm ass. _That tail looks really soft. Wonder what it would feel like?_ The smell of frying chicken cutlets soon assaulted her nose and she involuntarily drooled. _Chicken?! That's like super expensive._ The smell deepened with mushrooms, before a small flare startled her when Nick added some wine to the sauté pan. Determined to control herself and her appetites, Heather got up and went to grab a shirt and pants for Nick.

Nick hummed appreciatively as he returned the chicken cutlets to the pan and added salt, pepper and a parsley garnish. Placing the pan onto the small table, he rooted around for plates and utensils. _And to top it all off._ A single red candle. Having noticed Heather's absence, he took the chance to turn down the lights and turn off the tv.

The mood lighting wasn't lost on Heather when she finally returned, "Smells heavenly Nick."

"I hope it taste as good as it smells. Been awhile since I cooked chicken marsala."

They spent the next few minutes in companionable silence, enjoying the food and ambiance.

"Where did you learn to cook this Nick?"

"Mom. It's supposed to be an old family recipe."

"I'll have to get it from her then."

Nick's fork froze midway from his plate, "You'll have to settle for me."

"What do you…Fuck me Nick. I didn't know."

"No problem Domino. She's been gone for twenty years now."

"Trying to change the subject to something just as awkward, what do you know about feline bopping?"

"Everything, Domino. Did you mean it?"

"In a way. I find you incredibly sexy plus the heat of the moment well…"

"I thought so. You're looking for experiences and not a mate at the moment."

"Exactly."

"Well you're in luck. I have some experience to impart upon you and you will enjoy it."

"Are you boosting foxy? I hope not. I'll put these away, go get changed."

 **Postea**

The gym shorts Nick wore went will past his knees and tended to sag despite having the strings tied. But he didn't care about that. The tigress laying on her stomach emitting the most adorable purr was his sole focus. Ignoring her nudity, he worked digits between the pads of her hind paws and was rewarded with a moan. "And that is how you relax a tigress," he lightly growled.

"How have I not known this?"

"Good massages are always relaxing and I am a good masseuse."

"That you are fox. Now lose the shorts."

Nick's grin turned savage as he pulled the strings and kicked the shorts away. They collided in a flurry of deep kisses and groping paws until she allowed him to pin her. Taking advantage of her stillness, he ran a tongue down her neck followed by teasing nibbles on her teats. "More," came a moaning command. Nick obliged slowly working down her torso simultaneously working blunt claws into her flanks. He didn't hesitate when he reached her mons and applied the full width of his tongue to the folds. Her hind limbs suddenly wrapped around his shoulders crushing his snout into her sex. Neck lost himself for a moment, as he breathed in the tangy scent of her desire.

"Gods above Nick. You barely gave me a lick."

"It's the anticipation Domino," he panted.

"Anticip…"

Nick worked his tongue into her entrance. Twirling and thrusting. Heather flung her head back reaching down to grab his ears. He kept his tongue moving, exploring waiting for a sign. Soon the grip on his ears tightened, and her juices flowed. In that moment, he lifted her ass and opened his jaws wide. Upper fangs on her lower belly and lower on her rear. He buried his tongue to the root. The paws on his ears let go, only to grab the comforter and tore long scratches as her claws involuntarily extended. A roar issued from her lips as she convulsed. Nick held on firmly to her hips never resting his tongue until she let out a soft sigh. Slowly pulling away he gave her one last long lick before sitting up on his knees.

"Enjoy the ride?"

"Mmmm."

"That good, huh?"

Any further conversation was cut off when she sat up and pushed him on his back. She held his gaze as she prowled forward on all fours. They both groaned as she lowered onto his shaft her added weight causing him to sink into the bed. Slick pulsing heat surrounded him. She slammed down on him, taking the final third of his length. Nick gasped and thrust upwards in response. The steady rhythmic motion went on. She shuddered through several minor orgasms as his knot gradually enlarged inside her sex. It had been a long time since Nick felt this sensation. Once his knot was fully engorged, Heather began moving like a jack hammer.

"Oh, fuck Nick! Almost there, almost there."

Nick grunted and grabbed her hips for control. He met her every thrust, panting as her eyes squeezed closed. Another roar, and a vice clamped on his knot. He held his last thrust as she collapsed forward on her forelimbs.

"Give…me…a…second…still…cumming."

Nick grinned and moved his paws from her waste and began kneading her ass. A pleased hum answered his ministrations and he strengthened his grip. Soon her sex unclenched and she flopped beside him.

"How was it you wanted to finish fox?"

"Stay right there tiger," chuckled Nick. He stood on the bed and admired the tiger laying on her stomach her tail lazily waving before him. Spreading her legs he dropped down on his knees and elbows and plunged his snout into her wet sex. A shrieking giggle was silenced as his tongue moved from her sex to the base of her tail, then up the small of her back until he was in her once more. He sat up on his knees, kneading the delicious ass before him as he thrust, knot popping in and out of her sex. He became distracted by a tail that kept lightly batting the side of his head. A simple fix was employed, by catching it with his mouth. The moaning became louder as his teeth grazed the skin of the tail. The moans spurred him on, thrusts harder and deeper until he erupted.

* * *

Nick had enjoyed showing Heather the canid treatment, staying in her during mandatory cuddle time despite tigresses not having locking muscles. The grooming only served to enhance the intimacy which lead to another, if shorter, round.

Finding the shorts and a plain tee that some what fit, he gathered his uniform and looked for paper. Grinning madly at the ache in his hips, he wrote,

Domino,

I am lucky. Still need to see you in that two piece. Oh, and the recipe is on the back.


	17. Chapter 17 34,500 gl 130,596 L 287,9

**A/N Still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Nodpatflik – I liked it enough to start writing.**

 **Chap 17 34,500 gl = 130,596 L = 287,911 lbs**

 **Interim – Wednesday**

The Warrick Fertilizer Plant was the largest such plant in all of southern Anamalia. It was built just north of the town of Huaco and relied on a railroad junction and the newly dredged Rio de los Brazos de Dios. Overtime the plant was enlarged several times, becoming a sprawling complex and a major employer for Huaco. The town itself also expanded north towards the plant, taking advantage of roads paved by the plant operators. It was a natural growth, though many recognized the danger of living so close to the plant, there had been no major accidents in nearly forty years of operation.

The small pawheld sitting on an upturned crate beeped then, "Bashir, we are in position."

Bashir put down the binoculars he used to survey the plant, "Brothers, the incoming train will be our target. It will take most of the day to load. All know the plan. What for my signal."

"As you command."

It had taken Bashir and a few others weeks to not only hit upon this idea but to also plan the operation, and this was the culmination. Now they waited for night fall as a hundred-car train slowly pulled into the plant.

* * *

"Bashir, the engine is in position, and we have successfully disengaged the final car."

Bashir nodded grimly. Cars had alarms attached to them in case of connection failure, and they did not have the means to disable the alarm. The solution was to infiltrate and remove the train engineer and conductor in the lead engine.

"Ten minutes until the scheduled departure. No one will think it amiss if the they hear a revving engine. Everyone go. I will send the command to detonate in fifteen minutes regardless if everyone is out or not."

From his vantage point, he watched the small yard engine, they had stolen, bump into the final car. Two Markhor checked the coupling and jumped into the engine, as it began reversing. Satisfied he, grabbed the small crate and threw it into the back of a pickup before driving away. The resulting shock wave rocked the engine and car enough that the Markhor that they would overturn. Thankfully it passed and the engine kept moving at the speed of a brisk walk.

* * *

Bashir oversaw the unloading of the car. They had pulled into a side yard that had fallen into near disuse when a transfer station had been built a few years prior along the main trunk line. Their activities should remain undiscovered for weeks if not months. The sabotage of the plant should also remain undiscovered for the same time, as the bombs had been placed in near empty silos and the first conclusion would be a dust explosion or fire which caused sympathetic detonations. He watched as drum after drum was filled and loaded onto the back of several box trucks. The filled trucks bounced and groaned down a dirt road towards the main-highway.

"Bashir. We are out of drums and the tank trucks have been filled."

"Brothers you have done well. Let us away."

 _Sixty-nine 50 gal drums. That's 13,059 liters plus another 22,000 liters from the tankers. 33,000 liters out of the 130,000 that the tanker car contained. This haul has been rich._

 **Interim – Thursday**

They had spent the two and half days bringing the trucks to the warehouses and unloading the drums. Bashir was exhausted but his spirit soared. Not only did they have just over thirty three kiloliters of ammonium nitrate, Isaaq and Itamar had returned with 8,000 liters of kerosene and 10,000 liters of various gasoline blends in two stolen tanker trucks. They had been careful, switching the plates and repainting the logos with those of a out of town seed supplier. This was not enough to fully use the AN they had on hand, but it was more than enough for their purposes.

After a brief nap, he awoke to smiling faces as several Markhor presented four cases of Rodina built RGD-5 grenades. They immediately set about replacing the DVM-78 fuze with electronic ones. Several used and pre-paid cell phones, purchased online and from stores in nearby cities, completed the improvised detonators. Bashir carefully prepared the first three drums. Measuring and remeasuring the blend of AN and kerosene. Mixing the two with a wood paddle, in a sealed room. The whir of two dehumidifiers was the only sound, as he attached two of the grenades to the underside of the drum cap. He had ensured that the drum was not completely filled so the grenades would not be sitting in the mixture for any extended period of time. Smiling at his handiwork, he pulled this gas mask down and left the sealed room.

 **Interim – Friday**

Isaaq, sighed as they were admitted to the storage yard. Petroleum based lubricants were still in major use, and several storage facilities like this were in the outskirts of Zootopia. This one was in the jungle biome next to the outermost weather wall. Bashir had insisted in testing the drums, and had selected these POL storage depots. A sympathetic delivery driver allowed them to add a drum to each shipment and one of their party accompanied the driver.

He fought down his excitement as the pallet containing the drum was used placed towards the middle of towering stacks of drums next to a liquids fill station. Though the storage depots were located at least a thousand feet from the nearest habitations, there was a major ZTA line running within a few hundred feet. This line lead out to smaller communities and municipalities out west, eventually terminating just past Bunnyburrow. The other prize would be the weather wall itself. Even with the addition of the other flammable liquids in the depot, they could not breach it, but the shock should suffice to interrupt its operation in the immediate area.

As they left the depot, he contemplated the wrath they would unleash come morning rush hour on Monday. ZTA would be running double trains and the steam trees would be going full bore to account for the air displaced by them.


	18. Chapter 18 Not so Walk of Shame

**A/N Still don't own Zootopia**

 **At some point, I'm going to have to go back and edit again. That nifty insert line feature in the writer is sorely missing in some chapters as I didn't realize that the breaks from the word version doesn't transfer over.**

 **Chap 18 Not so Walk of Shame**

 **Friday**

Nick pulled into the building's garage and groaned. _22:48? I bet Terp is spreading the word._ He could see the salt and pepper furred badger sending out a group text as soon as she saw him on the security cams. _Fuck it. Might as well put on a show._ Putting on his best smirk, he tied the tiger sized tee around his midriff and pulled the shorts down enough so that the only things holding in place were the string and his tail. Nodding in satisfaction at his reflection from the driver side mirror, he padded to the lobby elevator.

When the doors opened, he was greeted by whistles and claps. A dozen mammals formed two lines leading to the reception desk where Terp was beaming innocently. Of course this was not the first occurrence of an impromptu call out for a walk of shame. Nick pranced between the mammals with an air of indifference.

"Someday Guns we will make you feel shame."

Haughtily lifting his nose he dismissively waved a paw, "Some day? I have never slept with a mammal and felt shame. They always get my best performance and demand an encore."

"You're so bad."

The snickers from the surrounding mammals was his answer to Terp, "Be a dear and have the cleaners pick this up?" He unslung the uniform and placed it on the desk then turned to the audience, "As for the rest of you, make sure that Marvin needs to restock tomorrow."

Cheers were deafening as they made their way to the elevators and stairs, "Marvin is going to have a stroke,"

"Naw, that old codger loves Jackie like a grandkit. Treats us like kits too."

"What parent would serve alcohol to their kits? I swear I will maul the first mammal I see drinking scotch from a plastic cup."

* * *

Nick spent several minutes talking to various mammals as he slowly made his way to the apartment. Most were having to do with his present wardrobe.

"Back to chasing kitties Nick? You going to show up with new stripes?"

This comment made him pause. It was in good fun and the grinning puma concolor obviously didn't know how he got his last set of claw marks.

Forcing an easy smile he replied, "Aiyana, even I can learn. Practice does make perfect after all."

"That it does. Just be careful, a tigress' claws are longer and sharper than a nebulosa's."

 _Ok, maybe she does know,_ "I'll keep that in mind. Maybe next time you can show me some cougar tricks?"

A smothered laugh followed by an amused snort, "Sorry fox. The stuff I'm interested in is not exactly your cup of tea."

"Oh? And what would…never mind," Nick stammered when she drew a claw down a forelimb and gently lapped the resulting beads of blood. A snort of satisfaction followed him as he fled.

* * *

The apartment was full, and the hubbub of conversation died the moment he walked in. A rumbling guffaw came from the Mags' direction, followed by tiny titters.

"Come on; get it out of your system."

The whole room erupted with laughter as he saucily shook his tail.

Nick sat across from Mags and the twins, slowly sipping the highball Jackie slipped into his paw before sitting on his lap, forelimbs draped on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jack. I needed this."

"Needed something to relax from doing something relaxing?"

"Shush you."

"Nick," his ears perked, Mags rarely called him by name, "Gloria is coming tomorrow."

"Haven't talked to her in ages Magnus. Who's watching the cubs?"

"Iounn whined and complained."

"It seem like yesterday when she used me as a jungle gym, and now she's cubsitting."

"They're growing too fast."

"How's Sif and Sigyn?"

"Sif is a sophomore at Forest Oak. Sigyn will be starting there after summer break."

Mags and Jackie watched his eyes go vacant. They hoped whatever memory that the conversation tripped was a happy one.

 _There was a small amount of hesitation before I pushed the doorbell. I had only known Mags for a year. A week's leave with nothing to do until he found out I would also be in Zootopia. His house was something. A nice single story red brick on a quarter acre lot. The yard was neatly kept with knockout roses and morning glories in full bloom._

" _Nick, you made it," the deep voice boomed from the open front door._

" _Magnus, had to see the cubs you're always bragging about."_

 _The interior was homey, with dark wood flooring and eggshell painted drywall. I glimpsed a small face with rounded ears pick from a corner. Another small face joined it._

 _I marveled at Mags, as he worked the grill, balancing Sigyn, the youngest on his shoulders. Gloria set a bear sized and foaming stein on the patio table, "Gloria, how can I steak you away?"_

" _I heard that Nick."_

 _I received a flick to an ear._

 _It was such a simple thing, family. Iounn and Sif gamboled around the yard chasing a butterfly. Sigyn napping on Gloria's shoulder. Mags watching the two at play as he wrapped a forelimb around her waist._

" _Ever think about starting a family Nick?"_

Nick blinked away the memory and saw the concerned looks, "Magnus? Remember when I went to your house the first time?"

"It was a good day."

"One of the best."

* * *

A few highball later, a much inebriated fox was watching an equally inebriated hare trying to bounce a quarter into a cup without much success.

"At this rate Jack, youz…you'll die from alcohol pissoning."

The tipsy titter highlighted that he had drank a little too much, "Piss-on-ing?"

"Shit, you know what I meant."

Jackie leaned back against his chest playfully batting the sides of his muzzle with her ears, "Nick Wilde drunk. Hopefully no whiskey dick?"

"Umm. Not a good idea."

"Why not?" she huffed.

"Remember last time we tried to fuck while drunk?"

Jackie shuddered and crossed her hind limbs. He was too large for her and care had always been taken even amidst the throes of passion. One drunken night she wanted to test how much she could fit, convincing him to knot her. She later felt that being impaled on a short stake would have been a better choice. He ended up with a bruised baculum.

One of the twins perked up, "Oh, juicy! What happened?"

Nick looked over at the martens sprawled on Mag's stomach, "Bruised baculum."

"Impaled on a short stake."


	19. Chapter 19 Far-off Wa

**A/N Still don't own Zootopia**

 **I've decided to forgo re-editing for now, as I started thinking about combining existing chapters for a better flow. Though I am reluctant, cause these chapter names are awesome (to me).**

 **Chap 19 Far-off Wa**

 **Saturday**

" _Hey, Red! Watch this!"_

" _Damnit Mags! Last time you said that we nearly got shot in Taguag!"_

" _No, I got this! It will be cool."_

* * *

" _So kits, what did we learn?"_

" _Never trust Mags with hand grenades."_

" _True, but it also let me take this awesome pic. Look at it. How you ended up face down, ass up with your kevlar dangling from your tail, we'll never know. And look at poor Red, all you can see is his tail."_

" _Mags? I have a new team name for you."_

" _Do I wanna know?"_

" _Asshat."_

Nick grunted as something shifted on his chest. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ He was once again flat on his back only this time with a mild hang-over. _That can't be right, I've been asleep for three hours?_ The bedside clock's display 04:19. Feeling movement again, he glanced down his chest. _Ah, that explains the dream._ Jackie sprawled on him. Hind limbs between his own and fore limbs slid under his shoulders. Her weight made it slightly hard to breath, but he was reluctant to move her until the demands of his bladder let itself be known. Hugging her lightly he turned to his side and placed his pillow in her outstretched paws. Smiling as all four limbs wrapped around the pillow.

Paws resting on the wall in front of him he sighed in relief. The sigh was replaced by a quite chuckle as he remembered the dream. _I never admitted to Mags, but I was laughing right up until he landed on me._ He saw himself, forelimbs pumping as he fled down the hill mouth wide in laughter pursued by a rolling mass of brown fur. Roller caught the moment in a series of photos ending with the bear on top of him and Mag's helmet landing on his stubby tail. The laughter stopped there when it took ten minutes to get eight-hundred-pounds of unconscious bear off him.

Putting on a fresh shirt, he took stock of the state of the living room. Mags was still out on one of the couches, emitting an occasional thunderous snore, several mammals were on the stools, heads down on the bar and the twins were nowhere in sight. Looking into his bedroom, he found them heads bowed before Miranda's portrait. He listened to their breathy whispers forming silent prayers before softly padding away.

He found Gams had kicked off the comforter and made small swiping motions with her paws. Deciding against taking a photo, he picked up the blankets and covered her slender form. Leaning down he softly kissed an ear, "I'm sorry Gams. I can't give you more."

* * *

Nick was wide awake and roaming the building had not lulled his mind into even contemplating sleep. Thinking that perhaps some crisp night air might help, he rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Young Nicolas, couldn't sleep?"

He looked up to see Marvin sitting behind the reception desk, sipping from a steaming mug of brew, "Just woke up actually. Could use a cup now that I think about it. Fern how are you?"

The black furred binturong gave a shy smile before turning her attention back to the security feeds, "Well, I guess I'm just that boring compared to tv." Another fleeting smile crossed her muzzle, but she didn't look up.

Pulling up a chair, he observed Marvin from the corner of his eye. The once brown furred furnessi's paws shook as he brought the cup of coffee to his muzzle. Marvin was barrel chested with larger paws and smaller ears than most rabbits. His fur had turned silver shading to white, the only hint to his original color on his tail and ear tips.

"Stop that, Nicolas. I'm old but not crippled."

"Course' not Marv. I've seen you eyeing Jackie and Magaly."

"Age does not put a damper on admiring beauty."

"No it doesn't. But it does put on strain on the body. Why are you still up?"

"Apparently I took a nap."

"Naps will do that. Sneaking up you like that."

Marvin snorted into his coffee, "So why did you lie to me, young one?"

"About?"

"The dreams are what's keeping you awake. We do this every year, Nicolas. Is this year particularly bad?"

Nick grimaced and noticed that Fern had cocked an ear in their direction, "It's always been this way Marv and will be until they put me in the ground. No less than what I deserve and no more than what I want."

"I will never understand your mystery. Why punish a mammal for something out of their control?"

"It's not about punishment. It's not even about my mystery. I failed and I'm a fox, that's all."

They lapsed into silence and looked out over the empty lobby. _Survivor's guilt they called it. Fucking savages, just to score a better position at the negotiation table._ Unbeknownst to Nick, a snarl had crossed his muzzle. Fern slowly pushed away from them, as Marvin, placed a paw on his shoulder, "Nicolas."

Shaking his head, Nick softly whispered, "Nosce te ipsum. See the friend across the field and the enemy in the mirror."

 **Postea**

The rattan chair creaked as Nick put his hind paws up on the balcony railing and leaned back into the cushion. Cigarette dangling from his lips as he looked over a list on his phone. Mischievous smirk forming as he thought back to his conversation with Antonine Big.

" _I will do this favor for you Nicky, but you know the price, yes?"_

" _Antonine, when have I failed to return a kind gesture?"_

" _Very well. My family will be there at the appointed time. Do not disappoint me Nicky."_

" _For this? Never."_

With a small squeal of hinges and a muffled grunt, Marvin joined him, "Nicolas, I will be leaving for a few months, and I will need you or Ponce to take care of some affairs."

Marvin was one of the owners of the building, and since his retirement the main contact for the city, taxing authorities and one shrew that helped build the place.

"Sure, I'll be seeing Antonine later today anyway. Where you are going?"

"Home, Nicolas. To far off Wa and it's fine beaches. I've put off some things for too long now."

Nick whistled, Marvin had not left Zootopia let alone Anamalia for as long as he knew him, "What's the occasion?"

"Just age Nicolas. I have outlived my immediate family and will need to appoint some distant relation as my heir for whatever I have left on Amami."

"I'll miss ya, Marv."

 **Interim**

The sudden drum beat of Gazells's latest hit blared out. Judy stretched lazily before shutting off her phone alarm. She was still an early riser even on a day-off. Today would be the last day spent in "Grand" Pangolin Arms. Aside from the bedding and clothes hung on the bed frame, everything was packed into two suit cases and four boxes. A momentary debate about taking a shower before changing was easily determined. _Shower at the new place. Why bother walking a chilly hall way and showering in an equally chilly bathroom?_ Resolved, she changed out of her sleep ware and went looking for breakfast.

* * *

Heather woke with a jolt. The blaring car alarm was quickly shut off, but was enough to steal sleep from her. Another jolt when she felt just how sticky her thighs were. Reaching down with a paw, she contemplated the somewhat milky strings spread between her digits before voicing out, "Nick?" She was disappointed when no answer was returned. Wiping herself down with a shirt from the hamper, she marveled at the gush she felt when standing. _Holy mother. That's a lot._

Face and ears heated she walked into the living room only to find he also wasn't there. Sighing, she flipped on the kitchen light, screwing her eyes closed at the sudden brightness. As they opened, she noted a torn piece of paper taped to the handle of her fridge. _You've got it bad._

 **Postea**

The ornate wrought iron gates opened as soon as Nick drove up. Kevin greeted him at the equally ornate front door of the Big mansion, "Krasnny, you are early."

"Never hurts to be early especially when speaking with the Marhа́t."

Kevin let out a growling chuckle as he waved Nick into the mansion.

Antonine looked up from the pages of notebook paper that Nick had spread on his desk, "This is good Nicky. No better than good, this is excellent."

"Glad you approve, Antonine." Nick smiled as he gathered the paper.

"Are you sure you're up for this Nicky? I know the toll it takes on you. You will still have more to do after this matter."

"It'll be fine. The price is worth the cost."

* * *

"You really gonna do all this?" Fin asked in surprise as he read the papers Nick had unceremoniously dropped on the diner's table.

"Yes, but I need help."

"Damn right you do. Wulftyme got a pretty good set-up, but I know I'm better."

"That's why I dragged your ass here and paid for breakfast."

Fin had been fast asleep when Nick banged on the van's rear doors. The fennec had answered with a swing of the bat and nearly brained him. He had been somewhat mollified by the offer of breakfast and coffee.

"Have to talk to Ty about the equipment," Fin looked meaningfully at him.

Nick slid an envelope across the table, "Already though of that."


End file.
